


Blue HoneyMustard

by Bloodthirsty666



Category: AU - Fandom, Alternate Universe - Fandom, Edge - Fandom, RED - Fandom, Sans - Fandom, Stretch - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), blue - Fandom, papyrus - Fandom, underswap
Genre: Blue HoneyMustard, Cherryberry - Freeform, M/M, Other, US Fontcest, honeymustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodthirsty666/pseuds/Bloodthirsty666
Summary: Red goes to Underswap to escape his brother after and incident. There he meets another version of him and Papyrus, which are called Stretch and Blue. As time passes, he gets closer to Stretch and the two start a relationship.Blue loves his bother and only wants him to be happy. What is he meant to do with the feelings he has for both Red and Stretch? Can Blue really interfere with there relationship? Would the two really be okay with a polyamorus relationship?
Relationships: RedxBlue, StretchXBlue, StretchXRed, StretchXRedXBlue
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Red stumbled into his home, the many drinks he had affecting his ability to walk straight. He stumbled over many of the items cluttering the living room to reach the faded red sofa.

After what felt like an eternity of tripping over things, Red finally reached the sofa. He collapsed onto the relatively soft couch, right before he heard the door knob jiggle.

'Shit,' Red thought, 'Is Boss already home?'

The knob shook again, allowing Red to sober up quickly before the door opened. Boss entered the house, giving Red plenty of incentive to hide from his brother. 

"Useless brother," He started, "Still not home, yet."

Papyrus sat on the sofa, unaware of his smaller brother learking in the shadows of the couch. Papyrus rightfully assumed it would be quite a while before his brother would come home, so he decided to destress in the most pleasureable way.

Papyrus summoned a few hands to help him. He had the hands travel along his clothed rib cage and exposed spine.

He let out a hiss between his teeth as one of the hands touched the top of his pelvis. He glared into nothingness as the hand continued to touch his pelvis, trying to get him to release another sound. 

Red stayed in the shadows of the couch, listening to his brother release some of the most erotic sounds he has heard. He listened intently as Boss let out a low growl, the hand touching the pelvis more and more. Red watched as Papyrus grabbed the hand and started to lick the fingers. He watched as the skelecton he called Boss licked the hand like a dog, cleaning the palm and in between the fingers. 

Papyrus let out a loud moan as his cock that had formed was released the pants. He could see the two hands that removed his pants move up and down, grasping around his dick completely, tightening each time it came back up. 

Red almost let out a gasp at the sight of his brother. He could see Boss becoming unraveled as the hands moved, as well as how tight they gribbed his brother. Red could feel his own problem emerge as his magic started to heat up and glow to form a cock. 

Papyrus could feel a familiar magical presence. He could feel his brother's magic, allowing the taller skelecton to know Red was close. He had to finish to dissolve his magic. 

The hands moved faster and Red listened as Papyrus let out the most erotic moan. He could see his brother bucking his hips into the hands. Red watched closely as Boss writhed under the hands he had created. He watched as the hands started to grip Papyrus harder to a painful level, but it looked like Papyrus relished the pain. 

Papyrus could feel how hard the hands gripped him, but he didn't care enough to stop the pain. His pride would never allow his elder brother to see his in such a defenseless state. 

Papyrus formed more hands to help make his orgasm.

He had a set for his ribs, the way the moved up and down, careful not to break any, made Papyrus go crazy at how contradictory it was to the hands below his waiste. Two were gripping his dick so hard and moving so fast that he doubt any monster could make him feel this good. One hand was rubbing the front of his pelvis, moving so fast, it was hard to see. 

Red by now was comepletely memorized at the sight of his brother. He had long since noticed the tongue Papyrus had conjured sticking out ever so slightly and drool running down his jaw. 

Red watched as the hands made him come, his magic releasing into the air as Boss bucked his hips one more time. The sight alone was enough to allow Red to release into his shorts. He watched as his brother sat on the sofa for a few minutes longer, allowing the pleasure to cease and Red to escape before Boss knew he was home. 

Red teleported to the workshop, where a machine was laid to rest. After searching for a good while, he finally found a clean pair of shorts. He could handle the stained ones later.

He teleported once again to the door way, waiting a good few minutes before opening the door. 

"Hi Boss," Red grunted. He hoped he still sounded normal. Or at least, normal enough to get past Boss. 

Papyrus gave a small nod to Red and left the sofa, where he had been cleaning for a while to make the couch still look normal. 

It appeared like neither wanted to admit to what happened, though Papyrus was still clueless to Red watching him. As for Red, he simply didn't want to be hit or even worse, beaten to a pulp for watching his brother. 

It was well into the night, but Red could hardly sleep. All he could think about was catching Boss in such a vunerable state. 

Red was used to not sleeping, due to the many nightmares that plagued him and would often wake him up multiple times during the night. He was not used to staying up because of thinking erotic, yet disturbing thoughts. At this point, Red was ready to call a quits for sleeping. He just couldn't take anymore of these thoughts keeping him up.

Red sighed and grabbed his dark jacket and red shoes. Red grumbled under his breathe about Boss being unfair and keeping him up, before teleporting to the workshop. 

This was one of the few places he would come to get a break from his over-bearing brother, though more often than not, he would be punished for disappearing without a trace. This place and the door to the graveyard. The door wasn't really a place to think, however, more like if he needed company or someone to talk with. This was his place to work, to distract himself, if not for a few hours. 

With a bit of reluctance, Red started to work on the broken machine. He never liked to work on the machine most of the time, but now, he was more than glad to, if it would take his mind off Boss.

He tore away the panel and looked inside the wiring. The wires were always so tangled that it was hard to tell an orange from a yellow wire. 

First, he set to detangling the wires after unplugging them from the machine. He swore more times in the first few minutes than in the last few days. 

"Fucking pain in my ass," Red grumbled, "Goddanmit, who the fuck tangled all these fucking wires up."

The wires were hard to distinguish from, especially if they happened to be the same color, but a different shade. That pissed Red off far more than the amount of wires, because it made the wires harder to match. 

'Who the fuck has three different shades of blue in wiring,' Red thought, 'Fuck, how did they even have the time to put them in correctly.' 

Red gave up more than one during the period of working on the machine, but thoughts of his brother in more erotic scenes urged him to work on the machine more. 

Finally, after hours of work, the wires were all separated and ready to be plugged back in. Now, Red had to plug each wire into the right colored hole. But much like the wires, there were so many. So many colors, shades, even sizes. This would definately take more time.

Red was so close to giving into the sweet abyss known as sleep, but the images just kept appearing. 

Yelling in rage, Red kicked the machine. 

'All I want is some God damn sleep, is that too much to ask?!?!' Red thought angrily, clenching his hands and storming outside into the light. 

The sun shone on Red, who promptly raised his hood and proceeded to the house. He entered through the back door and went straight to the kitchen. Red needed food more than anything, and Boss would kick his ass if he tried to grab Grillby's for breakfast.

"What to eat," Red mumbled, looking into the large fridge. He looked on the top shelf and found nothing but spagetii, which Red didn't think he could stomach at the moment.

Now that did not mean Papyrus's food was bad, far from it. His brother always knew how to make a killer meal, but the red pasta sauce just didn't sit well with him right now. It only proved to remind him of the day before.

He moved down to the second shelf, hoping to find something that wasn't red. 

Red saw some pasta salad. 

Normally, he would never touch the nasty stuff, but desperate times call for desperate measures. He grabbed a bowl of the pasta and looked to the door for his beloved mustard. He grabbed the yellow bottle and left for the table. 

He sat to eat at the round table when he heard his brother stomping down the stairs. 

'Great,' Red thought sarcasstically. He squirted about two cups of mustard into the small pasta bowl before putting his beloved bottle back. 

Looking at the nausiating concution, Papyrus questioned why his brother would bother with the salad when he knew Red had no love for the pasta and here was plenty of other foods in the fridge. 

"Why are you eating that," Boss demanded to know. 

"Just wanted to try it," Red responded, his voice relatively emotionless, which Papyrus found odd, since Red would usually become defensive and would often be punished by him for being disrespectful. 

Papyrus decided to keep an eye on his brother for the time being. He knew the way Red was acting was odd, especially for him. 

Despite Papyrus's cold and often cruel demeanor, he cared for Red. He only wanted his brother to be strong so he didn't end up killed, like the many other monsters in Underground with HP like his. 

Another problem Papyrus often had was be never knew how to voice or even show the concern he had for Red. Papyrus would often come off as voilent when he got worried, because emotions like that get a monster killed, so naturally his gaurd would go up and before Papyrus could even realize what he was doing, Red would be hurt by him. And that killed Papyrus more than anything. 

Red was scared of his brother and watched his words, and as much as Papyrus hated that, he knew why Red did so. And that just made Papyrus want to beg his brother to forgive him, to forgive all the pain he had caused, but Papyrus's pride would never let him to that. 

Papyrus continued to watch his brother just stare at the food, not even going to take a bite, and that concerned his more than anyhing so far. If Red had one thing he loved, it was food. He never cared about anything when he was eating, and Papyrus always felt pride when Red would enjoy one of his meals and forget about everything. 

Papyrus sighed and left Red to eat, figuring that his presence was making his brother loose any sense of an appetite, which hurt Papyrus deeply, though he would never tell his brother that.

Red could hear Boss walking away, leaving Red to eat in silence. 

Red finally decided to take a bite of the "food" he had created. While it wasn't particularly dreadful to eat, Red could say it tasted far from good.

After a few seconds of debate, Red decided to throw the combination away, knowing full well Papyrus would bring him something for lunch and he knew he could wait. 

With a hefty sigh, Red exited the house, deciding to walk instead of his usual "shortcuts." Red just didn't know if he could stand being at his post for longer than necessary, especially with these dreams of him and Papyrus. 

'Nope,' Red thought, 'Don't think about Boss, just walk.'

Red had to admit the scenery, while not the best, was nice to look at. It made him think of the old days. When a monster could go from one place to another without concern of being dusted. When Papyrus was smaller than him and had the cutest ideas of what the future would be. 

It made him think about the many times Papyrus would say he would marry Red, make him Papyrus's bride and always protect him, no matter the danger. Red let out a chuckle as a smile crossed his usually angry face. Those were the days. The good days, when Papyrus had no idea of the world, when his little brother didn't have to kill to survive, when Red believed in the brotherly love they shared. 

Red stopped, shaking his head in hopes of clearing the sad thoughts. 

'Heh, it has already been so long since then,' Red thought, ' Why do I keep hoping our relationship will be the same as back then.'

Red started to see the trees thickening, letting him know his post was only a bit further. 

Red walked on, eager to reach his post at this point. He started to realize how much his body ached for just a small amount of rest. He could feel his soul ache with each step. It almost felt like muscle aches, but Red only ever heard of said aches. 

When Red reached his post, he slowly moved onto the stool, laying his head down to rest. Red closed his eyes, hoping some form of sleep would reach him, but he had no such luck. His mind was once again plagued with visions.

Everytime he closed his eyes, all he could see was Boss. His attractive, desireable, insationable Boss.

'Oh God,' Red thought, his shorts tighter than before and his soul magic much more red than before. Red could feel his breathes become pants as his soul turned a darker and deeper red. His magic conjured a tongue in his mouth before Red even realized it was there. 

Red gulped as the put a shakey hand in his shorts, stroking his cock up and down. Red summoned a dildo in his hand, lubing the replica of what he remembered Boss's dick looked like. 

Red liked the tip of the inanimate object before shoving the entire thing into his mouth, like what he imagined Papyrus would do. Red wrapped his tongue around the dildo and kept it in his mouth until he felt like it was lubed enough. 

Red got off the stool, placing the dick where he wanted and slowly sat down. Red took each inch into him, enjoying the feeling of something in him, moving around his magic and penertrating it. Claiming his magic for their own. 

"Boss," Red let out a panted whisper before slamming himself onto the stool, over and over again. 

Papyrus watched Red bounce on the stool, entranced by the way his brother moved and sounded. Papyrus could feel his magic starting to respond to the veiw of Red. He felt his magic flow from his soul down to his pelvis. He felt his magic get strongers as Red moved faster and moaned louder. 

All Papyrus wanted to do was to go over there, bend his beloved smaller brother over, and fuck him until he only knew Papyrus's name. Not whoever's name he whispered when Red penertrated himself.

Papyrus watched as the stool fell over and broke, but Red didn't stop, instead he set the device on the ground and thrusted the thing deeper into him. He could hear Red release a desperate moan as both his hands started to move faster. 

Papyrus watched as his brother's movements became more frantic, more desperate. He could tell his brother was about to orgasm. 

Papyrus watched in awe as Red orgasmed, shocked at how erotic his brother looked. He saw Red collapse in the snow, exhausted from the vigorous movement. 

Papyrus listened closely as another name left Red's mouth.

"Papyrus."

He was shocked that his brother would utter his name at the end of masterbating, but that didn't matter as much as the taller skelecton brother felt his self-control snap.

Papyrus felt his body move before his mind could even catch up to what he was doing. 

Red could hear footsteps, ones he knew all to well. Red turned his head quickly, hoping with all his soul that he was wrong. Red could see his brother coming towards him, and unlike normal, Boss was staring at him. It felt like his brother's eyes could see right into his soul.

"Bo-" Red started to talk to Boss like he normally would, completely forgetting his lack of bottoms. Boss slammed his head into the station. Red felt his body start to loose strength, but he felt a boney hand hold up his pelvis. 

'Boss isn't going to-' Red thought frantically, 'He can't really be thinking-'

Red felt something large touch his magic. Red didn't know what to do. He wanted to scream, to fight Boss off of him, but what would Boss do if Red did fight him. 

Papyrus could feel his brother shaking, but he didn't know if that was from pleasure, excitement, the cold, or fear. He would like to think his brother is excited. 

'He should be excited,' Papyrus thought, 'I am the Great Papyrus!'

Yet, he knew Red. He knew his brother better than anyone, and Papyrus always took pride in that. So he knew Red was not excited, nor was he cold. Red was afraid of him. 

That hurt Papyrus more than anything he has ever experienced before. He never wanted Red to be scared of him, not like this. 

Papyrus backed away from his brother, angry and disappointed at himself. He walked away, leaving Red to pick himself up, not wanting to scare his brother more than he has already managed to do.

Red slowly picked himself up from the snow, his legs shaking and his entire body screaming to leave this place. Red grabbbed his now soaked shorts and put the cold fabric over his pelvis. He decided to take a "shortcut" rather than walking home and running into Boss. Red just didn't know if he could handle seeing his brother right now. 

Red teleported into the kitchen, where he saw two containers worth of food on the table and a note. 

"Sans,

I will not be home tonight. I have eatra gaurd duties to take care of. Help yourself to the food and store whatever is leftover for the next few days. I will not be home. -Papyrus"

'Huh,' Red thought, 'I guess Boss can't face me now.' Red let out a pitiful chuckle and moved a chair so he could eat. 

Red shoveled a large portion of food into his mouth, savoring the taste of the meat. He had never been so grateful to have food on the table. He tore into the biscuits with vigor, adoring the slight taste of butter and the sweetness of the honey. 

By the time Red was finished with the entirity of the biscuits, he decided it was time to enjoy a quick nap. He hoped he wouldn't have to worry about too many nightmares interupting his nap. 

Red fell onto the couch, exhaution plaguing him as the softness of the sofa encompassed his clothed bones. He let out a muffled sigh and fell into a nice rest.

However, rest was the last thing his subconcious had in mind.

Red found himself back at the post he ran away from. He could hear something. Red didn't know what the sound was exactly, but he had a hunch, he just hoped with all his soul that he was wrong.

Red found bone marrow, a skelecton's way of bleeding. As he got closer to the sounds, the clues got much more disturbing. 

Red found a piece of clothing, not just any clothing, though. It was Boss's scarf. One of the few items Red rarely saw Boss without. Next was Red's coat covered in marrow and something else, and Red had decided that whatever the substance was, it was better not to know. 

The sounds got increasingly louder. It was almost like the sounds were resonating in Red's skull. Red didn't know what to do to make the sounds stop, to make the pain that was starting in his head stop.

"SANS!" Red heard Boss yell. 

He turned quickly, but Boss wasn't there. Boss was in front of him, right where the sounds were coming from. 

Red gathered his courage and looked behind his post. What he saw was more than scary, it was downright terrifying.

He saw Boss thrusting into him, and Red could tell it was not a consenual matter. He could see himself. His hands were tied together with Boss's belt and his mouth was stuffed with the shirt Boss wore under his armor. 

Red could see the tears leaking from his eye sockets and Boss grabbing the belt as leverage to keep him in place. 

Red watched as Boss orgasmed in his clone. He watched as his clone orgasmed with Boss, like they were connected or simply knew eachothers' bodies that well. 

"You better have my children, Sans," Boss said, his voice echoing throughout the entire world, "Because I will never stop until you are full of tiny glowing souls."

Red woke up, his body sweating from the dream and his soul pumping like he ran from waterfall and back. 

Red put his skull in his hands, his entire body shaking in fear. He didn't know what to do.

'Should I tell someone? Should I tell Grillby? What will that do? What will that even change?' Red had a million questions that he simply didn't know the answer to. 

After a few minutes, Red decided the best course of action would be to occupy his mind. He decided to work on the machine some more. 

Red teleported into his work shed and imediately started on reattching each wire to the proper place. 

It took a good few hours of patience and tedious work, but Red reattched each wire into its proper place. Red felt pride well up in his soul and he decided a good way to celebrate his success was to finally get some mustard. After, maybe he might try to start up the machine that has been busted for a while. 

If the machine did work, Red decided he may go somewhere for a while. Afterall, things between him and Boss would be awkward and tense for a while, so maybe a vacation elsewhere would do Red some good. It wasn't like he would never come back. Just wait a month or two and then return to this Underground. 

Boss would most definately be mad at him for leaving and not even telling him where he would be going, but Red didn't expect his brother to worry over him. Just be upset that he left. 

Red walked into the house and searched the fridge, not having the courage to go to Grillbys, where Papyrus could most definately find him. He just wanted to grab the mustard he hid in the fridge and go back to the work shed, where Red would not have to worry about running into Boss. Even if he said he wouldn't be home for a few day, Red didn't trust the note Boss left. 

'Better to be safe than sorry,' Red thought, snatching the mustard and teleporting back to the work shed. 

Red open the black bottle he labeled as barbaque sauce and greedily drank a large portion of mustard. 

'That hits the spot,' Red thought, looking back at the machine. Sighing and walking over to the machine, he pressed a few button to turn the machine on. 

The machine glowed a dark red, the map beeping with life, and the wires sparking slightly as they work for the first time. 

'Its working!' Red thought with happiness, 'It is actually fucking working!'

Looking at the map, Red saw the name for this universe.

UNDERFELL

He used the control pad to move the arrow of the map to other locations.

UNDERTALE

Red didn't know what to make of that name, but he didn't like it. The name sounded odd and it made it seem like everyone there was based on fairytales from the human race.

'Definately not,' Red thought, moving the arrow to a different name.

UNDERSWAP

That name didn't seem to nice either, but with how many other names there were, Red decided to choose this place. He didn't want to go too far in the multiverse, just in case he needed to find a way back if the homing remote to the machine broke. 

Taking a deep and somber breathe, Red clicked on the name, typing in the coordinates that appeared on the map into the machine. 

Before he pressed enter, he decided to leave his brother a note. Something to say he wasn't dusted ot kidnapped, he just went on a journey. He didn't say where he was going, just that he would be back within the month. 

Red wrote the note before teleporting inside and leaving the note on the table, tacking the note down to ensure it wouldn't go anywhere. Though, Boss might be a bit upset to have damage done to the table. 

'Whatever, not like I will face his wrathe,' Red thought, teleporting back to the machine. He pressed enter and a large portal opened. It looked almost like a large mirror.

Red stepped into the portal, losing consiousness as soon as he stepped into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first interation of the trio. One of many.

Blue was walking around Snowdin, patrolling the forest with a giant smile on his face. He was so excited to finally have more intense training with Alphys. She even said if he did well over the next few months, he could be in the Royal Gaurd!

Blue walked farther into the woods, eventually reaching his brother's post.

'That lazybones better not be sleeping,' Blue thought, his smile still prominent, but mishcheif gleamed in his eye sockets as he thought about scaring his brother, just a tad bit, to wake Papy. 

Blue walked over to the post, now making an effort to keep quiet. He saw Papy sleeping rather peacefully at his post. Blue almost didn't want to wake Papy, since good sleep was so rare for him. But he was supposed to be watching for humans, not sleeping. And so, Blue proceeded with his plan to wake his brother.

Quietly, he got to the right side of Papy, and tipped the large chair over into the snow. 

The cold and wetness woke Stretch up, as he bolted out of the snowbank. 

Stretch normally would get back at whoever would do that by making them wash his clothes before Blue coud get to them. However, Stretch couldn't do that to his little brother. Also, Blue would more than likely wash the clothes either way.

Stretch sighed as Blue laughed at him, unable to really stay mad at his little brother for longer than three seconds. 

"Did that wake you up, Papyrus?" Blue asked, his laughter still evident in his voice. 

"You got me chilled to the bone, bro," Stretch responded, silently laughing as his brother winced at the pun. 

"Your puns are horrible, Papyrus," Blue said to Stretch. 

He always got upset with Stretch's puns, but to Stretch, it looked like a puppy trying to be angry and taken seriously for their anger. 

"I need to parol a bit more before we can go home," Blue said to Stretch, "Don't fall asleep at your post!"

Blue started to walk away, leaving Stretch to sleep peacefully once more. 

Stretch loved his brother more than anything in the world, even more than honey, but he always had so much energy that he could never keep up with Blue. Sometimes, he just needed a break to slow things down for a bit.

Blue left Papy, knowing he would more than likely fall asleep. But Blue also knew his brother needed sleep. 

Blue let out a deep sigh. He had been worried about his brother for a while, especially since Stretch started to isolate himself. Papy started to spend more time alone than usual, he started to be in his room, or simply sleeping, or trying to sleep, more than usual. The only time Blue really saw his brother anymore was at dinner. Papy hardly ate breakfast anymore and Blue would always deliver his lunch to the post. 

Blue closed his eyes, trying to motivate himself more, as the thoughts of his brother isolating himself recently put a damper on his mood.

'Think of something happy, Sans!' Blue thought, 'Something motivational!'

Blue thought for a while, continuing his patrol in a daze as he tried to find something to brighten his mood again. 

Blue fell straight into the snow. He had tripped over something, and from what Blue immediately noticed, it was something with red, gold, and black.

Blue scrambled to get back up as excitement rushed through his bones at something new. 

'Wowie, I wonder what the thing is!' Blue thought, digging through the many layers of snow that covered the hidden object. 

After digging for a while, Blue noticed it had a fur jacket, letting him know it was a new monster.

'Did someone move to Snowdin and get trapped in the snow?' Blue pondered this question as he started to brush off the snow covering the monster's face. 

What Blue saw was not what he had expected. Blue saw another skelecton monster, but that was far from all. This monster looked exactly like him! 

Blue sat frozen in his spot. He could feel the snow melting underneath him and soaking the lower half of his battle body. Blue just couldn't help, but stare at the monster. 

Despite the fact they had the same face, there were immediate differences between the two monsters. Blue looked like a child who said they were ready for battle when they played make-believe with their parents. Red on the other hand, had scars all over his bones. He looked like someone who grew up on the streets with no parents to show them love or comfort. Red looked like the complete opposite of Blue. 

Blue shook his head, realizing the monster needed help. With impressive speed, he undid his scarf and covered the monster. Blue could see the monster shivvering more clearly than in the snow.

'The Great and Magnificent Sans will help you!' Blue thought with enthusiasm as he started to run to the house he called home, eager to show he had saved someone. 

Stretch layed on the faded orange sofa, waiting for his brother to return home from patrol. 

While he had expected his brother to run in, like he normally did whenever he had a patrol, Stretch did not expect Blue to have a red version of himself. Stretch was imediately more aware than a few seconds prior. 

"Papy, I need your help!" Blue yelled through the house, "This monster needs medical attention, and you know how bad I am at healing magic, as much as I hate to admit so."

Stretch walked into the kitchen. He was rather calm, despite his brother running in with an alternate version of himself, but Stretch knew of the multiverse. He wasn't well educated in the multiverse like his Undertale counterparts. Stretch imagined that is also why Blue wasn't questioning the situation. 

"Do you think he will wake up soon?" Blue questioned, "I have so many questions for red me!"

"I don't know if questioning them right after waking up is a good idea, bro," Stretch responded to Blue, his lazy tone present, but Stretch was ready to fight the monster if they became voilent. It would be harder since he looked like Blue, but Stretch knew if Blue was in danger from the monster, looks wouldn't matter. 

"Do you think we should be awake for when red me wakes up?" Blue asked Stretch. 

"Yeah, they will probably be frightened. Especially since this is their first time traveling through the multiverse," Stretch responded to his brother. 

'This monster will probably be more than scared. They might get voilent very quickly," Stretch thought.

To Stretch, the way the monster looked was enough to tell him where they came from. It was more than likely "Kill or Be Killed" there. It probably applied more so to their universe than to his and that meant they was going to be dangerous when they woke up. 

"Why don't you go to bed, Sans," Stretch suggested, "I will watch over the monster until they can wake up and explain everything."

"Papyrus, I want to be here too!" Blue whined, "I want to show them how magnificent I am, I saved them afterall!"

Stretch felt the urged to laugh at his brother's cuteness well up in him. Stretch just wanted to rub his skull, like he did when Blue was a babybones, and tell him it was time for bed. 

"You have to patrol Waterfall tomorrow, don't you?" Stretch asked, aware that his brother would never do anything that would comprimise the possibility od entering the Royal Gaurd. "You also have training tomorrow with Alphys."

"Yeah, but..." Blue started to talk, but Papy had made valid points. Blue wanted to always do his best, and that meant sleeping an adequete amount of time. He had to keep his energy and spirits high. 

"You can also talk with Undyne tomorrow. See if she can some here and help with figuring out which universe this Sans is from," Stretch added to his argument. Stretch hoped all of these points would make his brother go to bed and let him handle the monster.

"Fine, but I will be up extra early tomorrow to greet out guest!" Blue hesitated before his response, but Stretch was content with his brother's answer. 

'Now I can deal with this situation on my own,' Stretch thought. Stretch loves Blue, and he would always protest Blue. Even from himself. Stretch knew if things got violent, he would have to do somethings that Stretch would rather Blue never see, especially from him. 

Blue ran into the kitchen, ready to make some food before he went to bed. Well, after he ate dinner, brushed his teeth, and washed his bones. He had to stay healthy, afterall. 

Blue gathered the ingredients he would need for his favorite dish, tacos. 

'Okay, we have the lettuce, tomatos. The beans and meat,' Blue thought hard, he knew he was mising a few things, ' Oh, peppers and onions!' 

Blue had the ingredients spread out before him. He was excited to make tacos again, especially for a guest. Due to his older brother's absence lately, Blue has had no reason to make tacos, since there were already so many leftovers in the fridge from previous nights. 

'Lets see,' Blue thought, reciting the recipe from Alphys in his head, 'Dice the lettuce, tomatos, peppers, and onions!'

Blue set to dicing up the many vegtables and placing each one in a specific bowl. 

'Next, cook the meat and steam the beans!'

Blue got out the pan for handling the meat and the pot for the beans. 

'While those are going, I can grab the shells from the fridge and heat them up!'

Blue left the meat and beans to cook, while he heated up ten taco shells. He needed to make sure he got all the plates ready too. Blue could never allow anyone to feel like they are not welcome, even if they were practically a stranger. 

Blue hear the microwave beep, letting him know the shells were done. He put two on the plate for Papy and four on the plates for him and the monster. 

'Gotta check on the meat and beans!' Blue thought with worry, realizing he forgot about the two most immportant ingredients. 

Blue looked into the pan and was overjoyed to find the meat had cooked to a nice earthy brown, though one side was more crispier than the other. Next, he looked at the beans. He was a little upset since the beans were softer than normal, but Blue knew he couls make them work. 

He scooped meat into the taco shells, giving a bit extra to the stranger. Blue had a feeling the monster would be more inclined to like meat than beans. Blue continued to scoop beans into each taco shell, being sure to give Papy's just a tad bit sprinkle of sugar. The last part was sprinkling vegtables into each taco. He had to make sure the tacos were a bit more healthy than what Alphys would do. 

Blue put two plates on his hand and one on his skull, using his fantastic balancing skills to carry the stranger's plate to the table. 

Blue entered the dining room, and found Papy had fallen asleep too. 

He set the three plates down before carefully shaking his brother awake. 

"Dinner is ready, Papy," Blue whispered to Stretch, almost feeling like a wife waking her husband. The thought made Blue blush. 

"M'kay, bro," Stretch responded, "Just give me a minute."

"Do you think I should try to wake red me?" Blue wondered, "He must be hungry."

"He can eat when he wakes up," Stretch said, biting into his taco, trying not to spit the bite out. Stretch had many problems with the dish, but he didn't want to break his brother's spirits. Blue just started to get better at making tacos. Maybe one day, he will make one that is edible. 

There was one problem with the response Stretch had given. 

Red was already awake. He had been for a while. Stretch and Blue simply didn't notice.

Blue and Stretch ate their tacos in silence for the most part. There would the occasional small talk, but that would die out quickly. Stretch would never really answer Blue, even when he did, it was only one or two words.

Blue hated how awkward their relationship has become. He just wanted his brother to trust him more. He wanted to share the burden his brother carried, but Papy would never let Blue do that. Stretch wanted Blue to remain untainted of the hardships he faced, even though Blue had the opposite feeling.

Red could hear the two eating the tacos. Red was starving at this point. All he wanted to do was reach foreward and grab a taco. They had to be pretty damn good to have Boss's alternate version eating them. Especially with how picky Boss could be. 

Red could feel his soul ache for any energy. He coul feel himself growing faint. 

At this point, his soul would show and reveal he was awake. But Red didn't know if it was truly safe to reveal himself, especially to the alternate version of Boss. He had already assessed that his alternate version was no real threat, but Red could feel something from the orange one. Something that told Red the alternate version of Boss was the real threat. 

Red didn't know how much longer he could take this hunger. He just wanted food, anything would suffice right now, even that nasty pasta and mustard salad Red had made. 

Red tried to hold on as long as he could, but his soul couldn't take holding its invisibility any longer. Red felt like a weight was lifted as his soul glowed in the room.

"Papy, his soul is showing. Do you think he needs food?" Blue asked his brother.

"Yeah," Stretch responded, now aware of Red being awake. It made Stretch anxious of how long Red had been awake for. 

"Should I wake him up," Blue wondered, unaware that their was an immense feeling when a soul showed from energy loss. For some, it was painful. For others, maybe it was pleasureable. But no matter what the feeling, it would wake any monster.

"Hello! Red me! You have to wake up!" Blue yelled at his red counterpart. Red swore he nearly punched the alternate version of him, but the feeling that he would get hurt very quickly told him if he did so, presuaded Red to simply wake up like he normally would.

Red jumped up, like he normally would if he was having a nightmare. He looked at the two monsters, feigning curiousity, a hint of fear, and plenty of anger. 

"Who are you two?!" Red yelled, acting like he didn't already know. 

"I am Sans the Magnifcent and this is my lazy bones brother, Papyrus!" Blue exclaimed, making Red wince. Loud voices were common in his world, but they were either screams or from Boss. Not like this. 

Red almost instintively took a defensive position, but he held back and opted for a small nod. 

"Anyway, you are in need of energy! I made you plenty of tacos!" Blue yelled, excited to see the reaction of his alternate self to his very own tacos!

'Oh, I hope he likes them! NO! I hope he loves them!' Blue thought, hie energy through the roof. 

Red took a bit of the tacos, feeling the stares of both Blue and Stretch. Red wanted to yell at both of them to stop staring at him, but he didn't have the energy.

Red could feel the over-cooked meat in his mouth. It was particuarly hard to chew, despite his sharp teeth. 

'Did that blue runt seriously put onions in here?' Red wondered to himself. Though, Red didn't mind the onoins too much. He actually like the taste and burning sensation it gave through out his mouth. Red didn't really like the peppers, they were simply too sweet. The tomatos offered a contrast to the onion, which Red thought was probably an accident, considering who made them. The lettuce, Red believed, to be unnecessary. He found the tomatos doing a fine job of offering freshness and he felt the lettuce was not needed.

Red finally got to the beans. He thought they were fine. A little on the sweet side, but it was nothing compared to the pepperes.

"So," Blue started, "What do you think?!?!"

"Its alright," Red responded, "The meat is over-cooked and the peppers are disgustingly sweet."

Blue looked like he was about to cry.

'B-But,' Blue thought despairingly, 'Everyone always said my tacos are amazing.'

"The beans are fine. I like the onions and the contrast they have with the tomatos," Red finished, unaware of his food rant.

"R-Really!" Blue yelled, "So it isn't terrible!"

Red scoffed at Blue and his energy, "No. It isn't terrible."

By the time Red realized what he was doing, it was too late to take anything back.

'Fuck! Did I really just give that pipsqueak food advice! And I fucking complemented him,' Red thought with a large blush covering his face. Boss would always ask him to try new dishes and always ask that Red be brutally honest in what he thought and what could be fixed. 

Stretch looked at Red. Stretch didn't know if he wanted to dust him for insulting Blue's cooking, laugh at his misery of ranting about the taste of tacos, or pat him on the back to ease his embarassment.

"Alright! I am going to bed! Keep an eye on our guest, Papy! And don't be rude!" Blue yelled to his brother as he left the two monsters alone. 

"How long have you been awake," Stretch asked, starting to question Red before he even had time to finish eating. 

"A while," Red responded, stuffing his mouth more, "I had to ensure you two weren't threats to me."

Stretch sighed, "How much of the conversation did you hear?"

"All of it," Red answered, swallowing the food and eagerly taking another bit of the taco. 

Stretch didn't know how much longer he could handle Red's insistant crunching and lack of answers. 

"Listen, friend, I don't know how things work in your universe, that means I need answers. Now," Stretch said, his magic flaring up, causing his eye to turn a bright orange. 

Red swallowed his food and gave the alternate versoin of Boss a glare, "You want fucking answers. FINE!

You and your insufferable brother would never last two minutes in Underfell. Monsters like you and him are free fucking XP there. Your brother would be fucking dust for helping a monster trapped in the snow."

Stretch could feel his angers gathering all of his magic to attack this ungrateful monster. But, Stretch had to hold himself back, for his brother, if nothing else. 

"I meant answers like how you managed to get yourself stuck here," Stretch said to Red through clenched teeth.

"I fixed my machine," Red grumbled, returning to his plate of food. 

"Why did you feign sleeping for so long," Stretch asked, his anger simmering down as Red returned to his food.

'He is almost like a wild animal. Unpredictable, dangerous, and kinda adorable,' Stretch thought to himself, surprised at the thought of Red being cute. He rubbed his sockets to get rid of any more unwanted thoughts. 

"I told you. I had to make sure you or your brother were not a danger to me," Red answered, irratated at the question he had already answered. "Your brother is not a danger to me. You might be."

Stretch heard Red answer, and he was not surprised to hear Red found him dangerous and not Blue. He was willing too dust a monster if they posed any harm to Blue. Blue, on the other hand, hated killing, even if it was his worst enemy, Stretch doubted Blue would ever kill them. 

"Okay," Stretch said, "Thank you."

Stretch didn't want to forget his manners, even if the other monster was a huge prick, that didn't mean he had to be. As long as Red didn't pose a threat to his brother, Stretch didn't care what Red did or say. Unless it would hurt Blue's feelings.

Red looked at Stretch in surprise. A monster would never thank anyone, unless they wanted to be seen as weak and targeted by other monsters. But, Red could already tell the monster society worked differently here. Unless the alternate versions of him and Boss were special cases, but Red had his doubts about that. 

"I have a question," Red said, interrupting the relatively peaceful silence, "Why am I so damn hungry?"

'So he has never been to other universes,' Stretch thought.

"Traveling universes take a lot of energy from the soul," Stretch responded, "That means you need to gather energy after arriving in an alternate universe."

"Hm," Red replied, at least letting Stretch know he heard him, but right now he was too busy stuffing his face full of food. 

"I am assuming you have never been to other universe," Stretch asked, curious as to why Red would want to leave his universe. 

"Yeah," Red answered, his focus shifing from the food to Stretch, now that his energy was started to feel more replenished. 

"Why would you want to leave your brother," Stretch asked, figuring he would just ask his question, unaware that it was currently a sensitive topic for Red.

"Why is it any of your fucking business," Red growled, becoming defensive and hostile.

'Yep. Wild animal. I can almost see his fur raising on his back,' Stretch thought, leaning back in the chair slightly.

"I just wanted to know. You don't have to answer if you are uncomfortable," Stretch said, his sockets closing as exhaustion started to take hold of him. 

Red was surprised with the answer Boss's altrenate version gave. Boss would usually force Red to answer, no matter how uncomfortable the smaller skelecton was. This version was acting so much differently than Boss. He noticed the difference in attitudes when he was talking with Red's alternate counterpart, but Red figured Stretch's brother got special treatment from him and Stretch would show his true colors to Red.

Red couldn't say the way Stretch acted around him and Blue were the same, he could still see differences, but their were also similarities. Stretch gave Blue and Red respect and gave each one common decency, something Red was not used to in the slightest. 

"You are so unlike Boss," Red whispered to himself, not expecting Stretch to hear him. Red believed the taller skelecton to be a sleep. 

"Who," Stretch asked, opening an eye socket, allowing Red to see he was very much awake.

"My brother," Red answered, "You two are so different."

"He makes you call him 'Boss?'" Stretch asked, confused as to why Red's own brother would make Red call his alternate universe counterpart Boss. 

"Why does he make you call him 'Boss,'" Stretch asked.

"He is second in command of the Royal Gaurd, amoung other reasons," Red replied, hoping the uncomfortable route was still available. 

"Okay," Stretch said, dropping the topic. "You can sleep here if you want to. The couch is open, or you can sleep on the floor, though that may be a bit more uncomfortable. Either way, I am going to bed."

Stretch rose from the chair, no longer caring about watching Red. He posed no threat to him or Blue, as far as Stretch was concerned. Plus, Stretch had no doubt he needed a place to sleep, but was too prideful to ask. 

"Hm," Red grunted, not sure if he should thank Stretch or just walk to the couch. It was obviously something monster's here did, but Red didn't know if he could risk sounding weak. Especially to two monsters he had just met.

'No, it is better to not say anything,' Red thought, 'I will just make a fool out of myself.'

Red walked over to the couch. He feel into sleep's sweet embrace as soon as he hit the cushions.


	3. Chapter 3

Red knew he was dreaming. He could tell from the snow being so white and beautiful.

After having nightmares for so long, Red developed the ability to spot differences between his world and the world of his dreams. 

Red walked on. He may have the ability to tell the difference of reality and dreams, but he was far from developing the ability to lucid dream. The only was to leave this world was to finish whatever dream his subconcious made up. 

Red say the kid. Only, it was much more different than the kid he was used to seeing. This child had no kinfe in its hand, nothing he could see that would kill him. This child also wore pants, rather than the very short and tight-fitting shorts and stockings he normally saw. But, the largest difference was the shirt. This kid wore a blue shirt with pink or light purple stripes. 

'What the hell,' Red thought, however, rather than his thoughts being in his head, they were heard. It was almost as if Red was talking rather than thinking.

"Hello, Sans," The child spoke, their voice quaking, like they were afraid of him. "I missed you, Comedian."

As that last sentence was ushered, the child's voice became distorted and Red could feel his soul tense, gathering his magic in case of a fight. 

"I'm sorry, Sans, I didn't mean to hurt everyone like this. I never meant to hurt you like this. I never wanted to kill Papyrus," The kid's voice was back to normal. But it sounded like they were crying, like they didn't know what to say. 

"You chose this path, you chose me," Their voice became distorted once more before their shirt changed from the blu and pink/light purple, to a dark forestry green and piss yellow. 

Red could feel the slash on his chest before he could even see the kid move. 

"I'm sorry, Comedian," The distorted voice said, "But I have many other's to kill." 

Red could see the kid walk off, their shirt changing once more to the colors he usually saw the kid wear, black and red. 

He watched as the kid changed into his universe's child and wander off, slaying more monsters as he laid there, turning into dust.

Stretch laid in his bed. He had a few nightmare waking him up, before he completely gave up on sleep for the night.

Stretch was smoking, something his brother often reprimanded him for, but Stretch had reasons to continue smoking. Though, he would never share those reasons with Blue, seeing as he barely knew of the amount of resets that have happened in the past, the amount of times Stretch saw him die and was unable to do anything about it, because any time he tried, the world would reset and stop him in other ways.

Stretch laughed. Blue thought the world was reset a few times, but Stretch lost count of how many times he hoped for the future, and was mistaken. 

Stretch heard a scream. It sounded like Blue.

Stretch ran out of his room, seeing Blue come out the same time as him. He was confused, until he remembered the guest he left sleeping on the couch.

'Fuck, fuck, FUCK!' Stretch thought, running down the sairs, almost tripping as he reach the last few. Stretch saw Red, the smaller skelecton was wide awake and sobbing into his hand, desperately trying to stop the magic that leaked from his eyes.

"Sans," Stretch started, trailing off as he hardly knew what to say. 

"BOSS!" Red yelled, "I'm sorry for waking you. And for sleeping on the couch. I just had another nightmare."

Stretch could see Red was trying to compose himself, trying to just brush away the fact he screamed in fear, but Stretch could also see the way his bones were shaking and how wide and fearful his eyes were. Stretch could't just brush that off. He knew the feeling if waking up in terror. Stretch couldn't just leave someone else who is dealing with the same thing. 

"Sans," Stretch said, knowing what to say now, "Its okay."

Stretch moved towards Red and pulled the shaking skelecton into an embrace. 

Red remembered where he was now. 

'Boss would never do this,' Red thought, sighing. He had to admit, it was nice having someone hold him after a bad dream. It was nice receiving comfort when he needed it. 

Red saw Blue on the stairs, watching the scene play out. Red swore he saw Blue's eyes flicker in pain as Stretch held him. It was almost like Blue like his brother. 

Red wrapped his arms around the taller skelecton before squeezing Stretch and releasing his ribs from that death hug. It let Stretch know Red was okay, and it was probably more affection than he was used to. 

Stretch released Red. 

"Are you sure you are okay," Stretch asked, looking Red in the eye to ensure he wouldn't lie.

"I'm fine," Red grumbled, not used to anyone asking him that question. "I just had a nightmare, its not like I'm dying."

Red looked away from Stretch's sockets, unable to hold that surprisingly intamate mannerism. Red heard a sigh leave the taller skelecton.

"Alright," Stretch rose from the sofa, stretching out his aching and tired bones, "Next time you lie to me, I will have Sans give you the lecture."

To Red, that sounded oddly intimadating. He didn't fear the round skelecton, but the fact Stretch used him as a threat scared Red. 

'Were his lectures like Boss's,' Red wondered. Boss's lectures were long and always went over what Red was never supposed to do, but did anyway. And when Red repeated the acton he was lectured about, he would be punished. The punishments always varied in intensity and time, really depending on how many times Red ignored Boss's lecture and if Boss felt merciful enough to make the punishment quick. 

Red shoke his head, reminding himself that Blue is nothing like Boss. He doubted Blu could be like Boss, even if he tried. 

Though, Red had no doubt if Blue were to lecture him, it would be long, and most likely boring. 

'Now I see why he threatened the lecture,' Red thought. Red had dislike for boring things. He didn't want everything to be spontanous, but he needed a form of entertainment to keep him interested in whatever had to be done.

"Hello, red me," Blue said from the shadows, spooking Red slightly, since the other skelecton didn't know Blue was there. "I was wondering something..."

Red looked over to Blue, seeing he had a pajama set on. It was mostly blue and little white clouds occasionaly spotted on the fabric. 

"Yes," Red asked, slightly annoyed that Blue was taking so long to ask a question. At this point, Red wanted to go back to sleep and hopefully rest another few hours before a nightmare. 

"I wanted to know," Blue trailed off again, slightly scared to as his red counterpart this question, "If I could-If I could give you a comforting hug as well!"

Red looked at his blue counterpart, dumb-founded. 

'That is what he wanted to ask,' Red thought, shaking his skull in astonishment. 

"I can't," Blue began, misinterpreting Red shaking his head as a no, "I can't give you a nice hug."

Blue felt his soul crack as someone actually denied his wonderful hugs.

"I never said no, you damn idiot," Red responded, deciding another hug wouldn't be do bad.

Blue shook his head at Red's language, but ran to his red counterpart with his arms open, ready to give a comforting hug to his new friend.

"I thought you said you would hug me," Red grumbled as Blue tackled them both onto the floor, "Not fucking tackle me to the floor."

"You language is despicable," Blue said, "But I will ignore it for now. Only because you had a nightmare."

Blue nuzzled his head into Red's neck, unaware that a hug could feel so nice with someone other than Papy. Red, on the other hand, started to feel the hug was getting too intimate and affectionate for his liking. 

"Hey, get the fuck off," Red said, starting to get to the point of uncomfortable. Red was relatively new to this form of interaction, and while it felt nice for a certain time, it got uncomfortable for him very quickly. 

He only ever hugged Grillby once and a few females he had interest in, but those were always emotionaless encounters. The only emtional hug Red ever had happened a few minutes ago. But the way Blue hugged him was pure emotion, and Red didn't know what to do. Blue didn't appear to be as aware of Red's emotions as Stretch and he just told the blue skelecton to move. 

"But it feels nice hugging you," Blue responded, not wanting to release the red skelecton yet. 

Red sighed in irratation. He didn't want to hurt Blue, especially with how harmless he appeared to be. Not to mention, Stretch would not be against dusting Red if he hurt his precious brother. 

"Fucking fine," Red said, closing his eyes to sleep, unaware that he still had one arm wrapped around Blue. 

Blue smiled and fell asleep, cuddling next to his new red friend.

Stretch walked down stairs, expecting to see his brother frantically running around the kitchen to make the "best breakfast tacos" Red has ever tried. Stretch doubted Red ever had a breakfast taco, and Stretch only wished him the best of luck, since Blue's normal tacos would be considered good compared to his breakfast tacos. 

However, Stretch didn't see nor hear anything, but the snores of Red and Blue. Stretch looked into the living room, and found the two were not on the couch, but rather the floor. That wasn't all though. Stretch saw Red and Blue cuddling eachother. 

'That is completely adorable,' Stretch thought, noticing both of their shirts were riding up to their ribs. 

Once Stretch noticed that, he saw other things too. He noticed Red's jacket was hanging off the smaller skelecton's frame. He saw Blue's pants were only being held up by the joint between his pelvis and thigh. Just those two things started to make his soul pump. 

'Fuck, why is this happening,' Stretch wondered, still looking at the sight causing his soul to beat faster and faster. 

Stretch saw Red's pants were tilted, exposing just a bit of his pelvic bone. He also noticed Blue's arm was resting on Red's ribs, Blue's hand touching the other's collarbone. 

Then, Stretch noticed somthing else. Stretch noticed the word "PAPYRUS" etched into Red's collarbone. This made a spark of jealousy ignited in Stretch's soul.

'Why am I jealous,' Stretch wondered, 'I am probably just protective of him. He looks so much like my Sans.'

Stretch heard a mumble release from one of the two, and he quickly walked into the kitchen, forgetting he claimed his brother as "My Sans."

Red heard Stretch walk into the kitchen, unaware that the taller skelecton was staring at them seconds prior. 

"Hey, wake up," Red sleepily said, trying to wake his blue counterpart. 

Mmmm, what time is it," Blue replied, yawning and rubbing his eye sockets. 

"Its time for you to get off me," Red replied, his arm still stuck under Blue's body. 

"I don't want to," Blue mumbled, returning to his previous postition, leaving Red trapped next to him.

Normally, Red wouldn't care about sleeping another few hours, but his soul was pumping just by being next to Blue, and Red had no idea as to why.

"Sans, you are going to be late for training," Red heard Stretch yell from the kitchen. That information caused Blue to shoot up and run into the kitchen to check the time.

"OH NO!!!!" Blue said, panic filling his bones, "I missed patrol! Alphys is going to kill me!"

'Alphys,' Red wondered, 'Wasn't she the Royal Scientist? Why would she kill Sans?'

"Isn't Alphys the Royal Scientist? I thought your brother wanted to be in the Gaurd," Red said, entering the now hectic kitchen. His question halted Blue in all his panic. 

"What? No," Stretch laughed, "Here, Alphys is the Captain of the Royal Gaurd."

Red was stunned. 

'Obsessive and timid Alphys is the Capatain of the Royal Gaurd here,' Red thought, 'That hardly sound like Alphys at all.'

"Wait, is she the Royal Scientist in your universe," Blue asked, focusing all his attention on Red. 

"Uh, yeah," Red responded, not particuarly liking all the attention Blue was putting on him. 

"Does tha mean Undyne is the Head of the Royal Gaurd," Blue asked, his interest in Red's universe increasing. 

"Yeah, she is," Red said, not mentioning that Papyrus was Second-in-Command. 

'He might pass Undyne, if he continues his job as well as he is,' Red thought, pushing the thoughts of his brother out of his skull before it got too far.

"Are they in a good relationship in your universe," Blue asked, excited to hear how much the two loved eachother, even across universes.

Red was surprised with that question. 

"No," Red laughed, "Alphys is completely obsessed with Undyne and making that fish only love her." 

"What," Stretch asked, surprised with the answer Red had given. Stretch knew Undyne and Alphys very well, and those two had nothing, but a pure relationship. Sure, they argued and had fights, but what Red just said was a very toxic relationship. 

Red shrugged his shoulders, unable to give either of them a different answer that wasn't a lie.

"That is how it is in my universe," Red said, walking over to the fridge to find something edible. 

'Well, that's new,' Red thought, bitterly. All Red saw were tacos. They were different types of tacos, but tacos all the same. Red closed his sockets, 'What the hell am I supposed to eat!'

"Hey," Stretch whispered to Red as Blue started running up the stairs for the things he forgot. "We can go to Muffet's for breakfast."

'Muffet's, does he mean Grillby's?' Red thought, unsure of what Stretch was saying. 

Red thought it over, before nodding his head in agreement to Stretch's offer. 

"I need to go now!" Blue yelled, running to the door, "I will be back later. And don't skip your sentry duties, Papyrus!"

Just like that, the blue ball of energy was gone and on his way to explain his lateness to his hot-headed friend and superior.

"So, I'm assuming Muffet's is your version of Grillby's," Red said, looking toward the taller monster. 

"Grillby's? Is that where you go for all your sweets?" Stretch asked, pulling out a cigarette he has been dying to light all morning. 

"Sweets? Are you kidding me? Grillby owns a bar. He occasionally serves some burgers, fries, and maybe onion rings if you are a good customer," Red said, walking over to the door, where Stretch was waiting for the smaller skelecton. 

"Huh," Stretch said, closing the door to his home. "No. Muffet's isn't a bar. Its more like a cafe."

"Does she sell mustard," Red asked the only question he really cared about. He didn't care if Muffet ran a cafe instead of a bar. All he really cared about was if she had any good mustard available. 

"I don't know," Stretch said, scratching the back of his skull. "I know she sells honeymustard occasionally, but I don't know if there is any regular mustard."

Red never tried honeymustard, he didn't even know that stuff existed, but it sounded sweet. Red never had a particualr taste for sweets, not that he minded the occasional piece of chocolate. He just didn't have a sweet tooth.

"Okay," Red said, wondering if they were going the right way. Everything was so much different here, that it baffled him. Monsters weren't trying to dust eachother on the street.

'I guess these two aren't special cases,' Red thought, seeing how nice all the other monsters were to eachother.

"We're here," Stretch said, breaking Red from his thoughts. 

Red saw a purple and black building. 

While light purple made up most of the bricks, he could see the occasional black brick. The word "MUFFET'S" was in big black letters on the front. The font was elegant and offered a very classy feel to the building. The light purple made the bulding look very welcoming. 

Red could say this looked and feeled nothing like Grillby's back home. The bar was relatively classy, but not in the way this building was. Grillby's was also intimidating, being one of the few building in Snowdin back home that had no broken windows or something wrong with the building. It really made a monster think of what Grillby had to do to keep his precious bar clean.

"Well, are you coming in," Stretch asked, opening the door for Red. 

"Yeah," Red responded, moving quicker to enter the building as he felt monsters' stare at his back.

'I'm not a fucking attraction,' Red thought, but he was for the monsters of Snowdin. Monsters like him are never seen in the town of Snowdin. Monsters like that usually stayed at Waterfall, where crimes are commited more often without Alphys to watch over them. 

Many monsters knew Alphys couldn't swim, so it made Waterfall the perfect place to commit any crimes in. 

All the commotion in the cafe stopped when Red entered. He could still fell eyes on him. Red hated anyone staring at him. 

Red could feel his anger boil. He wanted to yell and scream at all these monsters, maybe even dust a few. But Red had a feeling behavior like that was less accepted in this universe. 

"Hey," Stretch said, addressing everyone in the cafe, "He isn't a side show for any of you." 

Stretch could practically feel all the anger Red had been holding. Stretch knew he had to do something before Red snapped and did something stupid, or worse, dangerous.

'Oh god,' Stretch thought, 'When do I care about what happens to him?'

"Hey Muffet," Stretch said, greeting the young spider lady. "How's business?"

Muffet rolled her eyes in a playful manner, handing the skelecton a bottle of honey.

"It would be better if you would pay your tab, Papyrus," Muffet said, feigning exhaution, even though she loved Stretch and the company he brought her. "Who is this young fellow?"

Red looked at Muffet, not really sure what to say. 

"Remember about alternate us," Stretch asked, immediately downing a large gulp of honey.

"Yes, dearie. I remember. Is he an alternate version of Sans? He looks so much like him," Muffet rambled, excited to see another version of her adopted sons. 

"Yeah, he came from," Stretch trailed off, "What did you say it was?"

"Underfell," Red grumbled, not liking that he was still without any mustard.

"Oh, that sounds," Muffet didn't know what to say. She didn't want to say it sounded horrible, but it really sounded like an awful place. 

"Its a shithole," Red said, "There isn't anyway to sugar-coat my universe."

Stretch looked over to Red as he took another sip of honey. Stretch didn't know if he should offer words of comfort or change the topic. But, the way Red looked, mentioning his universe in front of Muffet, broke Stretch's soul, though the taller skelecton had not idea why.

"Muffet, aren't you forgetting something," Stretch said, leaning foreward slightly, letting Muffet know to drop the topic. 

"What would that be dearie?" Muffet asked, going along with Stretch and his way of diverging sad subjects. 

"You never took his order," Stretch said, pointing over to Red. "The poor guys been sitting there, BONE-dry for a few minutes now."

Red snikered at Stretch's pun, lighting up the taller skelecton's spirits. 

Muffet rolled her eyes at Stretch's pun, but turned to Red, upset that she had forgotten about his needs.

"I am sorry, dearie. Is there anything you would like," Muffet asked, ready to grab whatever he wanted to make up for forgetting him.

"Do you have any mustard?" Red asked, trying to be polite to Muffet, even though she gad forgotten to take his order. But the poor spider lady looked like she was about to cry if Red didn't order anything.

"Mustard?" Muffet had to think for a good few seconds. "I do believe we might have some, just give me a second to look, dearie."

Red sighed, following Stretch's lead and leaning back in the chair. He had to resist the urge to put his feet up on the bar Muffet had placed. 

"Hey," Red said, catching Stretch's attention, "T-Thanks for-uh-ya know-" Red didn't know what to say. He never actually thanked someone before. 

"Its no problem," Stretch answered, aware of how awkward the smaller skelecton must feel.

"I do have some mustard, dearie," Muffet said, walking back up to the bar with a large container of mustard. "I am sorry it took so long. It was all the way in the back."

"Its not a problem," Red grumbled, taking the bottle of mustard and downing a large portion with ease.

'Its sweet,' Red thought, 'Why is it so damn sweet?'

Red scrunched his face, not particularly liking the sweet taste the mustard had.

"Is something wrong, dearie," Muffet asked, concerned she gave him the wrong sauce.

"Its sweet," Red said, looking at the bottle after he decided to read the label. 

HONEYMUSTARD was written on the bottle. 

'Maybe I wasn't specific enough,' Red thought, putting the sweet mustard down. 

Muffet picked up the bottle, wondering what she did wrong.

'Maybe I grabbed the wrong bottle,' She thought to herself, upset to see the alternate version of her adopted son upset at her mistake. 'No I grabbed the right bottle, unless he meant normal mustard.'

"Dearie," Muffet said, addressing Red, "Did you mean normal mustard?"

"Yeah," Red said, still craving his beloved mustard. 

"Oh, I don't serve normal mustard here. It is a dessert cafe, afterall dearie," Muffet said, a little upset that she didn't have what Red wanted. "Dearie, I will go an get you some mustard from the store. It isn't too far away."

"That isn't necessary, Muffet," Red said, not wanting to inconvience her. 

"Sans," Stretch said, finally entering the conversation, "Its okay. Muffet has a motherly instinct when it come to us and alternate versions of us." 

"That's right, dear," Muffet said, proud of her motherly instincts that have always made her boys happy and safe. 

"She would go, even if you told her not to," Stretch said, "It is in her instincts to ensure we, that now includes you, are happy."

Muffet felt herself swell with pride. She always made sure her boys were happy, and the included alternate versions of her boys. She would always go above and beyound for the ones with unhappy universes. Muffet felt they needed her love and care the most. And that included Red. 

Red could feel his magic heat up his face as a slight blush appeared on his face. 

No one has ever done this in his universe. Monsters were always bossing him around, especially Boss. They always said he was too lazy and had work to do. 

"So," Stretch said, "How does it feel to have monsters care about you?"

Stretch didn't want to sound rude or arrogant. He was genuinely curious since he never saw Red's universe before and wondered how harsh it could really be.

Red turned to Stretch, wondering if he was actually serious or if he was trying to be a dick.

"Its a legitimate question," Stretch said, raising his arms in surender as he sae Red's face scrunch up and his magic flare

Red could feel a laugh rise through his bones. 

"My universe is shit. If you ever get there, I suggest you leave as soon as possible. Especially if you have your brother with you," Red said grimly. "Boss and other members of the Royal Gaurd would turn you both to dust." 

Red didn't realize he added that last bit. He was thinking it, but he didn't realize he said it out loud. 

"Red, are you safe with your brother," Stretch asked, now concerned about the smaller skelecton's safety. Red was a monster, and at least deserved the right to feel safe with family, if nowhere else. 

Red laughed. He couldn't stop.

"Papyrus," Red said, trying hard to breathe, "Boss is the only reason why I am still alive."

'What,' Stretch thought, confused on what the relationship between Red and his brother could possibly be.

"Does your brother hurt you," Stretch asked, going straight to the point.

"Yeah, sometimes," Red said, "He hasn't dusted me, and for Boss, that is a big deal."

Stretch grew more concerned about Red as the smaller skelecton grew silent. He didn't know what to do with Red. Stretch wanted to stop Red from ever going back to that place, but the taller skelecton hardly knew why.

'I have no right to interfere with Red,' Stretch though somberly, 'I just met him yesterday!'

"Sans, I bought you some mustard," Muffet said, opening the door to the cafe. "I hope it is the right mustard this time."

"Thanks Muffet," Red said, "I am going to take this and go. Walk around a bit. See whats different."

Red couldn't handle being with Stretch right now. He needed to get away, to escape the personal questions he asked and the memories along with them. 

"Oh, are you sure dear," Muffet asked as Red walked past her and out the door, leaving Stretch to his thoughts, to think about what he really asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Red left Muffet's, deciding to just walk around to get his mind off of his universe. Maybe he could find this universe's Grillby. They might get along and become friends here, like the two were in Underfell. Or what "friends" were in Underfell. 

Red just wandered around, scaring a few monsters away with his appearance. 

Red could only roll his eyes at the monsters he saw running from him. Red knew he was different than what these monsters were used to, but he didn't think they would make it so obvious of how different Red was to them. 

'Stop fucking staring,' Red thought, his anger once again rising to violent levels. 'I am not a fucking side show attraction.'

Red turned his gaze to the monster who couldn't take their eyes off him. He gave the monsters a glare, flaring his magic in his socket, letting them know he wasn't afraid of getting violent.

"You know, if you keep glaring at others like that, they will call Alphys," Red heard a familar voice say. 

"Grillby," Red asked, looking to the flame monster. Red was surprised at how different the monster looked. The flame monster was red and yellow instead of the shades of purple Red was used to seeing. 

"Yes," The flame monster answered. "Now might I ask your name and how you know me."

"Its a long story," Red grumbled, unsure if he could even explain his situation to the fire monster. "My name is-" Red stopped. He couldn't say he was Sans. It appeared that Blue was at least known around Snowdin, especially since he was one of the only two skelectons in the underground. "My name is Red."

Red figured it was simple enough to remember and it was believeable because of the way he looked. 

"Well, Red," Grillby started, "Monsters with scars like you, are usually in Waterfall, so please forgive anyone staring at you."

"I am not a fucking attraction," Red grumbled under his breathe. He always hated monsters staring at him. 

In Underswap, he only tolerated the stares better because Red knew no one was trying to size him up, use Red for XP. Back in Underfell, Red always got into fights. He hated the way the monsters would judge him, like he was food and they were trying to determine if Red was worth the price of a few bruises. 

The one thing that kept those monsters at bay was Boss. Boss would dust any monster that dared to touch Red. Not because Boss cared about his safety, but because Red belonged to Boss and if any monster had to dust Red, it would be Boss. Not some weak monster that needed a few extra XP.

"No," Grillby answered truthfully, "You are not an attraction, just a bit of an oddity around here."

Red sighed. He decided, for Grillby, Red would forgive the monsters who would sneak looks at him or stare for a few seconds. But, if there was a monster who openly stared at Red, he would not forgive that. 

"Do you want to come to my stand," Grillby asked, "You look hungry, and I doubt mustard will fill you up."

"Sure," Red answered, a smile appearing on his skull.

'Even in another universe, Grillby still takes care of me,' Red thought, reminiscing on the many times the flame monster would feed him and Boss when they had no food. The many times Grillby healed Red after a fight or the few times he gave the brothers shelter during a storm. 

It all came a t price. It was Underfell afterall, but it was a price the brothers could always pay. The two would work for Grillby, moving boxes, crates. More often than not, the two would reorginize the flame monsters house. He always put so much time into his bar, that he never had time to clean his house. And when Grillby had time, the purple flame monster just wanted to relax for a day or two. 

The "stand," as Grillby called it, was more of an open bar rather than a stand. Unlike the many others that surrounded Red and Grillby, this one had many customers. It appeared like the flame monster was also quite popular in Underswap, just like back in Underfell. 

"What do you want, Red," Grillby asked, getting behind the stand, ready to take any orders Red had.

"I just want a burger," Red replied, hanppy to finally have something he remembered. Back home, Grillby had amazing cooking skills.

The two skelecton brothers would always be happy to have Grillby cook for them after a hard day of work. Back when Red could actually call him and Boss brothers.

"Here you go," Grillby replied, handing Red a plate with a small hamburger, so unlike what Red was used to seeing from Grillby, and a large platter of fries. "Sorry if you don'r like any of the food, while I am amazing with alcohol, I tend to have worse luck with food."

Red was surprised to hear the flame monster say anything like that. The Grillby in Underfell was perfect with food, not so much the alcohol part. Which is precisely why the purple flame monster poured drinks and didn't do mixology. But it appeared to be the opposite here. This flame monster appeared to have amazing mixology skills, even though he had to be extra careful with his flaming body and the ice. However, his cooking skills were mediocer at best, as Red soon found out when he took a bite of the burger. 

Red scrunched up his face, causing Grillby to laugh.

"I warned you," Grillby chuckled, "Now, if you want a cocktail, I can help you much more than your food situation."

Red shrugged, open to having a cocktail. He never had one from his universe, since that Grillby only poured alcohol from a bottle.

"Is there any specific one you would like," Grillby asked, handing Red a small menu with many different cocktails on it.

"I never had one before," Red grumbled, slightly embarassed at his lack of knowledge with this beverage.

Grillby only nodded in response, aware of how Red must feel. He felt the same way when he first started mixing drinks. A customer would ask for one, and Grillby would have no idea how to make it. Luckily, he had help back then.

"What sort of taste do you like," Grillby asked, knowing he could make something if he knew what Red wanted. 

"I don't know," Red said, "Something strong that isn't sweet."

Grillby could work with that. He had a few in mind, but due to Red appearing to love mustard, he went with the one colored yellow.

Red watched in fascination as Grillby mixed grapefruit juice, UV vodka, and sour mix together. 

'Well, it most certainly won't be sweet,' Red thought, watching in excitement as Grillby poured the drink into a whisky glass.

The drink wasn't a horrible shade of yellow, it looked appetizing and Red was eager to try it. 

Red took a sip of the drink. He could feel the vodka travel from his mouth into his body, the magic absorbing the substance into his soul.

'That was a trip,' Red thought, putting the glass down after he took another drink, this one much larger than the sip before. 

Grillby didn't say anything as Red downed the drink. He could see the skelecton needed some time away from reality. 

Grillby frankly didn't know why, but he felt protective of the monster. When he saw Red glaring at monsters, Grillby's first thought of how unwanted the skelecton must have felt, rather than the safety of his neighbors and monsters he had know for a while.

Red down the drink, needing liquid courage to say what he wanted to Grillby.

"Hey Grillby," Red said, taking the flame monsters attention away from a glass he was cleaning, "Thank you."

Red could feel his magic heat up as feelings of embarassment flooded through him. 

'I thanked him in public,' Red thought, 'Monsters back home would be laughing at me right now.'

Red didn't hear any laughing though. Every monster was just doing what they wanted, not acknoledging Red or his embarassment. If any monsters looked his way, they naturally assumed he was drunk rather than embarassed. 

Grillby looked to Red, allowing his flames to have a pinkish glow, allowing Red to know Grillby accepted and was slightly embarassed by Red's thanks.

"Would you like another drink," Grillby asked, calming himself and taking the glass Red had, carefully disposing of the ice. 

"Yes," Red said, eager to have another drink, eager to forget reality for a day. It also tasted delcious, and if Red wasn't a lightweight, he might have enjoyed drinking the beverage more. 

But Red had a low alcohol tolerance, though he could never admit that to anyone. And getting a little tipsy was in Red's plans for today, especially after what happened at Muffet's.

Blue didn't expect to have extra duties when he got home. Today's training was extra difficult because he missed patrol. And, if Blue was being honest, his never ending energy was used during training. 

Blue collapsed on the couch, exhausted from today. He was hoping to take a small nap before moving his sore muscles up the stairs, however, Blue could hear his phone ringing. With great will and strength, Blue moved his tired arms into his battle body, pulling his phone from one of the inner pockets. 

"Hello," Blue heard. "Sans, are you there?"

It sounded like Grillby, though Blue rarely talked to the fire monster, Blue made a point to always remember everyone's face, name, and voice in Snowdin. 

"Yes," Blue said, trying to mimick his usual energetic voice. 

"I have a red skelecton monster here," Grillby started, catching Blue's attention. As far as Blue knew, Red should have been with Papy. "I assume you know him."

"Yeah," Blue trailed off, not completely sure what to say if Grillby asked how the two monsters knew eachother. 

"Could you please come pick him up," Grillby asked, feeling a little guilty to Blue for not realizing how much of a light weight the red skelecton was. 

"What do you mean," Blue asked, confused beyound belief. "He should be with Papy."

"He is at my bar stand in down town Snowdin," Grillby replied, confused as to why Red would be with Stretch. 

Blue felt the need to curse rise in him as he realized Stretch left Red alone, in a different universe and with no way to know where the house was. 

'Papyrus,' Blue thought, 'You are in so much trouble.'

"I will come and get him," Blue said, his energy coming back to him as his anger at Stretch rose. 

"Okay," Grillby replied, "I will see you in a few minutes."

Blue ran all the way to the bar stand, his energy not yet dented by exhaustion as rage pumped through his magic. 

"Hi Sans," Grillby said as Blue arrived at the location, "I brought him inside, since it is starting to get chiily."

Blue nodded to Grillby, ready to take Red home and lecture both him and Stretch about drinking and leaving others in unknown universes. 

"I think Red passed out," Grillby said, opening the door to his home and taking Blue to where Red was sleeping.

'Red,' Blue wondered, 'Is that his nickname?'

"I didn't realize Red was a light weight, or I would have cut him off sooner," Grillby said, disappointed in himself. 

"Its okay, Grillby," Blue replied to Grillby's blue flames, "Red shouldn't have been drinking in the first place. He was supposed to stay with Papy."

Grillby nodded to Blue and his saddened flames disappeared. 

Blue left the house quickly, eager to sleep and then lecture the two about responability.

Blue ran faster on the way home than he did on the way there. Blue's body was starting to ache with exhaustion, no longer having the anger he did before pumping through his magic.

'I am so tired,' Blue thought, feeling his sockets close as he reached the house. 'No. I can't sleep yet. I have two skelectons to dicapline.' 

Blue brought Red inside, closing the door with his feet. 

Blue didn't want to wake Red. The red skelecton looked so peaceful. He no longer had a frown etched into his skull. The large and sharp teeth Blue found scary, now looked adorable as his teeth were not being enlarged by his smile, but were adorablely small. Red's arms were bunched up in front of him, making the skelecton look cold and even more cute. His skull was slightly tucked into his neck, adding a charm to the skelecton Blue had in his arms. 

Blue didn't know what this feeling was. It was similar to how Blue felt with Papy, but so much different. Blue felt the need to protect Red and care for him. Unlike with Stretch, where as Blue wanted to be pampered and loved. But the feeling of love coursed through his soul and magic. 

Blue wanted to kiss Red. He wanted to kiss the skelecton in his arms so badly.

'But would that really be okay,' Blue thought, his mind and soul battling eachother over what was right and wrong.

Blue closed his sockets tightly and kissed Red. 

Blue never thought a simple peck on the head would ever make him feel so alive. Blue wanted to kiss Red in so many other places, but without Red's consent, Blue would wait. 

Stretch saw his brother kiss the red skelecton, and frankly, he didn't know how to feel. He loved the sight of his brother kissing Red and could only imagine what more explicit scenes would do to his soul. But Blue was his brother and Red was only his brother from another universe. 

'How is any of this okay,' Stretch thought as his soul thumped in his chest. 

Blue brought Red upstairs, placing him on the other's bed. 

'Red can sleep with me,' Blue thought, 'He didn't have nightmares with me last time, so maybe-'

Blue felt his soul pump with Red in his bed. He wanted to do so much more now that they were in a proper place for such activites, but Blue remained by his morals of consent. 

Blue didn't know if he should put Red in pajamas or if he should leave Red as he is. 

Blue had confidence undressing Red would not be an issue of consent as long as he dressed Red afterwards. The problem was Blue didn't know if he had enough self-control to undress and re-dress Red. 

'You can do it,' Blue thought, 'You have years of practice with self-control.'

Blue started with gathering the clothes for after undressing Red. 

'Hm, would Red like the flame pattern or the skull pattern,' Blue thought, taking out his two sets of red pajamas. 'Red is a skelecton, so maybe I will go with the skull pattern.'

Blue also chose the skull pattern because he had a blue set of pajamas with said skull pattern. 

Taking out both sets of pajamas, Blue went over to Red, ready to undress the skelecton.

Slowly, Blue took off the jacket, making sure not to wake Red. Blue slipped the arm through the large sleeves, before pulling the jacket out from under Red as gently as Blue could manage.

Next was Red's shirt. Blue lifted the large turtleneck up, opening the bottem enough to ensure Blue's phlanges (finger bones) didn't scrape Red's rib cage. Blue tugged on one sleeve and moved an arm though the hole before moving to the other arm. Blue opened the top of the turtleneck wide and slowly moved it over his head. 

Blue sighed. Undressing Red's top half was nervwraking, especially since Blue was trying so desperately to not wake the red skelecton. 

The shorts were easy to slide off, since they hung on Red's pelvis rather than cupping any of the bones. His shoes where also incredibly easy because it appeared Red didn't tie his shoes. 

The socks were a little more difficult. Blue had to make sure none of Red's small and fragile foot bones got stuck on the fabric of the socks as it was coming off.

Now that Blue was no longer distracted by taking Red's clothes off, Blue could see Red. He could see all of Red. And Blue loved it. 

Blue gulped, feeling his magic flow through his bones faster and his soul pump harder than before. All Blue wanted to do was take advatage of Red. Touch his ribs, his pelvis, everything. 

With a shakey breathe, Blue put the pajamas on Red, even more aware of how close he was to Red's body. 

Stretch watched as Blue dress Red, the blush that had spread across his cheeks and the way Red moved whenever Blue accidently touched a rib or other bones was like pure and utter bliss to Stretch. It felt even better than honey sliding down his neck. 

Stretch could feel his magic coursing through his bones and into his soul. Stretch could feel his soul become hot, causing all the magic to become hotter. He could feel his soul start to glow as his shorts became tight. 

Stretch couldn't let Blue see him like this. Using his "shortcut," Stretch got into the bathroom, locking the door and starting a shower.

He undressed quickly, needing to take care of the problem before Blue tried to confront him about Red. 

Stretch knew Blue would lecture him about allowing Red to leave the cafe alone, but the look Red had leaving the building physically hurt Stretch. All the taller skelecton wanted to do was comfort Red, show him that he was loved and appreciated here. 

But the feeling for Red confused Stretch. He didn't know what to do. Stretch only knew Red for a few days, and yet Stretch already felt desire for the red sklecton. 

'Dammit,' Stretch thought, seeing just how wound up his magic was. 

Stretch entered the shower, enjoying the feeling of the cold water on his heated bones. But that didn't solve the problem he had at his pelvis.

Grasping his newly formed cock, Stretch stroked up and down slowly, his thought immediately going to Blue and Red. 

The sight of Blue and Red sleeping together, unaware of how erotic the position was. Unaware of how much Stretch wanted to join the two and stimulate their bones until they woke up, hard and needy. 

When they would wake up, Stretch would have the two touch eachother more, Blue moving his hands over Red's bones and Red moving one hand up and down Blue's cock, while the hand would be focused on Stretch. 

Stretch moved his hand faster, the cold water heating up with the magic as his soul became more and more riled up. 

Stretch would have his brother help his prepare Red, sticking their fingers in his pelvis, where there would be a delicate layer of magic waiting to be penetrated. 

After Red would be prepared, Stretch would have Blue thrust in him a few times, allowing Red to get used to the feeling of being fucked. Stretch would then enter Red, slowly and carefully. He would thrust a few times, going at a slow and even pace to allow Red to adjust to being double penetrated. 

After that, Stretch and Blue would go fast, fucking Red into an oblivion. 

Stretch felt his magic start to flow into his cock, causing his soul to tense as he stopped moving his hand and started to thrust. He moved his hips fratically, squeezing his hand tighter, like he imagined Red would do before the smaller skelecton orgasmed. 

Stretch orgasmed into his hand, the feeling of releasing his magic was euphoric. 

Stretch sighed, coming down from his high and realizing what he fantasized about.

'What is wrong with me,' Stretch thought. He never thought of his brother this way. He never thought of any monster this way before. 

While Strech has masterbated before, this feeling was new. The feeling of wanting a monster, of craving there attention and affection.

Stretch turned the shower off again, disappointed of himself for thinking of Red and Blue in such a lewd way. 

Putting on his shoodie and shorts, Stretch walked to his room, adding his socks to the pile what drove Blue crazy. Stretch loved to see Blue's reactions to the pile, because it was like an angry kitten. It was adorable, and there was no way to take that anger seriously.

With a guilty coiscience, Stretch went to check on his brother and Red. 

They were sleeping together again, in matching pajamas. Stretch felt his soul pump vigorously as the thought of joining them, with the claim he had a nightmare, came to him. Stretch considered the idea, before deciding otherwise.

'But,' Stretch's inner desire called, 'This may not happen again. Take your chance and face the consequences tomorrow.'

'Fuck,' Stretch thought, silently jogging to his room and dressing in a yellow version of the pajama set Red and Blue wore. Stretch got dressed quickly, not wanting to miss one moment of Red and Blue sleeping together. 

Stretch went back to the room and silently walked over to the bed, deciding where he could squeeze himself into. 

Stretch decied to spoon Red, wrapping his body around the red skelecton, able to wrap his right arm around Red and Blue when he was comfortable. 

Stretch could only imagine how odd it must look, having Red spoon Blue and him spoon Red. 

'I really am the worst,' Stretch thought, sleeping over taking him as happiness coursed through his soul.

Red woke up, surprised that it wasn't a nightmare that woke him, but the feeling of heat. Red didn't know where he was, but it was too hot for the red monster. He needed some form of relief. 

After taking a minute to wake up, Red realized Blue was in front of him, clinging to the front of Red's pajamas, that he didn't remember changing into. Red then looked behind him and found Stretch, who was spooning him and one of taller skelecton's hands rested on his pelvis while the other was elsewhere. 

Once Red realized they were all sleeping together, he also realized they had matching pajamas. 

'How did we get into this position,' Red wondered, not aware that Blue was also awake and quite happy with the position they had.

Blue couldn't remember being more happy than now, the two monsters he loved dearly with him, cuddling all together. It made Blue want to cry with joy. 

Red decided he would try to get up and cool down. However, a hand appeared on his ribs. Red saw Blue move closer to him, clinging to the red skelecton. Red couldn't move without causing friction between his ribs and Blue's hand.

Red sighed and decided to go back to sleep.

Blue popped open his eyes once he knew Red was asleep again. He didn't want Red to leave earlier, so he acted like he was having a bad dream, moving his body closer and clinging to the red skelecton, hoping that would make Red stay. And it worked. 

Blue turned his skull, looking at the time on a clock he kept in his room. 

'6:30,' Blue thought grimly. Alphys commanded Blue to train with her all day today as part of his punishment for missing patrol. 'I don't want to go.'

Blue debated for a few seconds, deciding if a few more minutes would really hurt. In a very un-Blue like desicion, he determined that an other five minutes wouldn't hurt. Especially since they were all so comfortable. 

Blue fell back into sleep's dark clutches, unaware of the time passing. Unaware of a certain angry lizard full of determination and rage.

Alphys knew Blue's dream of being in the Royal Gaurd, which is why she always pushed him so hard and had even harsher punishments. She knew she couldn't allow to let Blue go after missing patrol, even if it was a minor position. 

The position sated Blue's desire, giving Alphys more time to train him into a proper solider, one that could at least give a good beating without feeling like complete trash afterwards. It was natural to feel remorse after hurting someone, but Blue always broke down at the mere thought of wounding another monster. And as good as he was, Alphys could never let him be in the Gaurd like that. 

But either way, missing practice was worse than missing patrol, because Alphys stayed for hours waiting for Blue to show up, hours that she could have spent doing other duties as Captain of the Royal Gaurd. And that made her more upset than anything. Upset and disappointed in Blue. 

'Maybe I pushed him too hard yesterday,' Alphys thought, but she had always believed Blue to be stronger than that. 'If he just slept in, when he knew there was practice, I will kick his skelecton ass into next week!'

Alphys arrived at the door, not bothering to knock and entering the house. 

Alphys thougt someone might be up, but there was no one. The kitchen was vacant and the house was silent.

Alphys let out a growl before stomping her way up the stairs and into Blue's room. And the sight she was greeted with was not something she expected. 

Alphys saw Stretch spooning another monster in Blue's bed. Her first instinct was to kick Stretch in the face for sleeping with another monster in his own brother's bed, but upon closer inspection, Alphys saw Blue being held in the other monster's embrace.

'Are they all fucking,' Alphys thought, a blush spreading across her scaley face. She shook her head violently, and kicked the bed, her blush gone and an angered expression taking over her features.

The kick quickly woke up Stretch and Red, being they were pretty light sleepers. Blue was the last to raise his head, a tired expression on his skull as he rubbed his socket. 

"Alphys," Blue questioned, wondering why she was here before remembering, "TRAINING!"

"Yeah," Alphys said, her voice full of rage, "You missed training. You missed patrol yesterday. Honestly Blue, I don't even know if you want to be in the Royal Gaurd anymore."

Blue could feel his soul clench as sadness took over his magic. 

Stretch was going to intervene, ready to fight Alphys if he had to, but Red was the first to speak in Blue's defense, surprising the two brothers.

"Fuck off, lizard bitch," Red said, satisfied with the anger being directed at him. "He didn't meant to miss your dumbass training. It was my fault anyway, so leave him the fuck alone."

Red really didn't know why he was defending Blue. He hardly knew the Blue skelecton.

'No, I know why,' Red thought. It reminded him of Boss, when the tall skelecton was actually smaller than Red and much nicer too. Boss wanted to be in the Royal Gaurd, he told all the kids he met that he would be Captain one day, and those shitty kids laughed at Boss. They all laughed and told the young Boss he would never make it into the Royal Gaurd, let alone be Captain. 

"I will fucking dust you, fucking pipsqueak," Alphys said, her rage casing her entore body to shake as she tried to resist dusting this monster for Blue.

"Who the fuck you calling pipsqueak, you-" Red was interrupted before he could finish that sentence. He looked to see Stretch covering his mouth as Blue watched in shock and horror.

"Don't say it," Stretch whispered, aware of how much Alphys hated being shorter than many other monsters in the Underground. "You will get yourself dusted."

Red rolled his eyes. He knew the Undyne in his universe was strong, but with how nice all the monsters were here, Red had no doubt he could take Alphys. Red doubted the lizard ever dusted a monster. Aphys might have killed a human before, but it was much different killing a monster. 

Red knew how easy it was to dust a monster. 

"I-I'm sorry," Blue stuttered, tears pushing from his sockets as his soul release the sadness Blue felt with magic. 

Alphys didn't know what to do now. She never meant to make Blue cry, she just wanted to make sure he still wanted to be in the Gaurd.

Stretch comforted Blue, rubbing his fingers over Blue's skull in slow circular motions. 

Red, on the other hand, had no idea what to do to comfort Blue. He didn't even know if he should comfort the crying skelecton, with how much Red had contributed to the problem. 

"I-I-I," Alphys didn't know what to say, it was the first time anyone has saw her speechless, "I will return later. We will train then." 

Alphys left the room, her back straight and her form tense, taking on a behavior she knew. After she left, though, Alphys felt a few tears run down her cheek. Alphys was ashamed of herself, she was mad at herself. She should have known better than to ever say a word of doubt to Blue's dream. 

Taking on her tense form again. she left the house, remaining tense until she arrived home, where she finally released her emotions. Her shame, her anger, and her sadness.


	5. Chaper 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly shorter than the other chapters, but I can hope this chapter is as enjoyable as the others!

Papyrus would be the first to admit he missed his brother, though he would never say those words to anyone in the Underground. 

Papyrus has looked everywhere in the Underground for his brother, betraying what Red had asked of him. But Papyrus could not just allow Red to leave without making his location known nor if he was even alive at this point. Papyrus has started to believe his brother was dusted and he would never see Red again.

Papyrus was walking home, his back perfectly straight, his sockets piercing into the souls of any monsters who dared to meet his gaze. That was what Papyrus appeared to be. But he was used to keeping appearances in the Underground, but it was far from how the tall skelecton felt.

Papyrus felt like his soul was breaking every day. His mind was hardly ever thinking about patrols, training, or even becoming the Captain of the Royal Gaurd. His mind only ever thought of Red. His snarky replies and honesty. 

Red was never the type to lie to Papyrus. Papyrus only ever thought of Red as honest, brutally so. 

But now, the monsters he addressed were never honest. They always lied. It was normal in the Underground, but Papyrus wanted honesty. He wanted a monster to say the truth. 

He wanted his brother back.

Papyrus was on his way home from patrolling Hotland. The one place Undyne could not patrol herself, so she would always have Papyrus patrol the area every day or two.

Right now, Papyrus could feel the exhaustion seeping into his bones. He just wanted to sleep until Red came home. Then he could wake up from this nightmare of a life.

Today was much different than the other days, however, today Papyrus spotted something he never noticed before. 

Prints. Old prints. They looked like old prints. They were not shoe prints, but paw prints. They were tiny paw prints, like one of the annoying Tems. 

'Why would one of the annoying dogs near my home,' Papyrus thought, following the prints to a shed. A shed he never noticed before.

It wasn't the shed to his torture chambers, it was much smaller and "rustic" but that word might have been giving the broken shed too much credit.

The door was open, hanging onto the shed by the top hinge.

Papyrus walked over to the door, his steps as quiet as he could make them with the snow.

Papyrus looked into the shed, but no monster was there, just a large machine. It was on, so Papyrus knows there was a monster here. But right now, that was not his concern. His concern was the blinking panel, glowing brightly in the small shed.

Papyrus walked over to the panel, seeing different names on the panel. The words looked like names, but he couldn't be sure.

One word caught his attention, though. 

**UNDERSWAP**.

The font was underlined, unlike the rest of the words.

'Did Sans go there,' Papyrus wondered. 

Cautiously Papyrus pressed the arrow keys, moving the cursor to Underswap and with a deep breath and determined soul, he pressed the button to open the portal to Underswap.

Red can say when he saw his Boss come through a portal, it was an unexpected visit. Especially since said portal was activated in the middle of the house Stretch and Blue owned.

Not to mention, Boss was not passed out like Red was when he first arrived in this universe. 

"B-Boss," Red questioned, his voice quivering. He could feel his bones shake as Papyrus stared at him with anger and, possibly jealousy. 

'Why would Boss be jealous,' Red thought, but when he stopped to think of the situation Red was in, Red realized why Boss would be jealous. He was snuggled closely to Blue. Red could feel Stretch from behind Blue, stretching his arms across the two smaller skelecton, hugging them both close to him.

Red didn't know what he could say about the situation.

It was only yesterday the three skelectons had talked to each other and found they all had that spark in their soul. But that didn't mean Red had forgiven Stretch for some of the things he had said and done.

And so, Blue was put between Stretch and Red, much to Stretch's disappointment. But it was the only way Red would cuddle with the brothers, so Stretch sucked up his disappoint and petty jealousy and let Blue snuggle close to the red skelecton while he could barely touch Red's ribs.

That was how the three ended up cuddling together, but Papyrus didn't know that, nor did he care. All he could care about was how close the two skelectons were to his brother. And neither of the two skelectons were not him. In fact, it looked like one of the skelectons was a knock-off version of him.

It made Papyrus want to rip Red from the two skelectons.

By now, both Blue and Stretch were awake, staring at Boss with fear and concern.

Blue was holding Red closer to him, making a shield to protect Red. Stretch took a more offensive stance, summoning two bright orange Gaster Blasters.

"Sans, my dearest brother," Papyrus started, "Is this where you have been? While I was busy, worrying about you and your safety... YOU WERE FUCKING WITH OTHER MONSTERS!!!"

Red shook as his brother yelled, his soul shivering as Boss released his magic. 

The three skelectons could practically feel the anger radiating from the dark skelecton.

"Red, we will protect you," Blue whispered to Red, tightening his arms around the shivering skelecton and increasing the size of the shield.

"Red?" Boss said, his voice showing obvious distain, "How disgustingly adedequate."

"This is your only warning," Stretch said, one of his eyes lighting a bright orange as the Gaster's mouth opened, "Calm down or I will fire."

Papyrus could feel a smile take over his face, and with sadistic pleasure, he summoned multiple broken and red bones, firing at one of the blasters.

"How about you give me Sans," Papyrus said, pointing a broken bone at Red, "I want my brother back. NOW."

Red could feel Blue tighten his arms more, Red felt like his ribs would crack with how tight Blue was holding him, as if the red skelecton would disappear any second.

Red had to make a choice. He could choose the safety of himself, look out for number one, like he had all his life. Or the two skelectons who had shown him so much kindness and compassion, the two who had the same spark in their soul.

Red must admit, the idea of giving himself to Boss was not very tempting, especially with how angry the darker skelecton was. But Red knew he could take Boss's anger like he had so many times in the past. 

Maybe even Stretch could survive the torture Boss would inflict on the taller skelecton, but Red knew Blue could never survive what Boss could do. And the mere idea of this innocent, little blueberry being broken, tore Red's soul into pieces. 

He may not have the same drive to protect Blue like Stretch, but Red felt like this was a time to protect the two skelectons he felt soul connections for.

With a feeling of dread and fear, Red moved Blue's hand from his body.

"I'm sorry," Red whispered, and with a mourning soul, he gave himself to Boss.

"I'm ready to go home," Red said, trying desperately not to cry. 

With a click of the homing remote, the four skelectons watched a dark colored portal formed.

Papyrus grabbed his brother by the neck and dragged him through the portal as Stretch and Blue yelled for Red to stop, to think about what he was doing, and the danger he would face with Boss.

But Red knew of the danger and the price he would pay for disappearing from Boss.

That is what the smaller skelecton thought, but Papyrus had a much different form of punishment in mind.

Red had to admit the silence between him and Boss was omnious. 

Normally, Boss was willing to lecture the smaller skelecton of the reasons he was being punished, but maybe the reason was simply too obvious for Boss to lecture him.

When the two arrived back at Underfell, Papyrus was carrying Red to the house since the smaller skelecton was unconcious. 

With his tired bones, he carried his brother back home, which took quite a while since they weren't taken directly to the machine or home. They were taken to Waterfall, where Undyne was less than impressed with Red. 

She wanted to punish him right then and there, but Red was already sleeping and Papyrus decided to be a little merciful, because when Papyrus punishes his brother, he doubt Red will be getting sleep for weeks. 

Papyrus told Undyne Red was his property and Red would be punished according to what HE saw fit. 

Despite her anger at the brothers, she was impressed with Papyrus. He was a good solider and loyal to a fault. Papyrus was also obidient to The Gaurd, he had never talked to Undyne in such a disrespectful manner.

She was torn between letting them leave with a warning or tearing both the brothers to pieces. 

With a deep breathe, she allowed both the brothers to leave. 

What she hadn't said was training for the taller skelecton would be a bitch because she would not allow his disrespect to go unpunished. And Red, she knew how harsh Papyrus would punish Red, so she had no concerns with punishing the smaller skelecton.

By the time the two skelectons arrived home, Papyrus was too exhausted to punish Red. 

Instead, he dropped the smaller skelecton on the floor and walked to his room. Papyrus collapsed on his bed, not bothering with any of his normal nightly hygenine.

Papyrus was sleeping by the time Red woke to groggily move himself to the couch, unaware that he was no longer in Underswap with two caring skelecton brothers, but back in Underfell, where his brother was crueler than any other monster he knew.

Red woke up to pain. He didn't know why he was in pain, but he was and that was all that concerned him.

He knew neither Stretch or Blue would hurt him, not intentionally. 

He was being dragged through the house before he finally remembered where he was and who he was with.

"B-Boss," Red questioned.

"QUIET, Red," Papyrus sneered, moving his brother to a more appropiate location than the couch for Red's punishment. "You will be quiet and docile during your punishment, or I will do much more."

'What is my punishment,' Red wondered, fear seeping into his soul. 

Boss was not one to set guidelines or warnings before a punishment. He would punish Red and tell the smaller skelecton in detail what he did wrong. That is what Red expected, but the fact Boss was giving guidelines concerned him.

Red was tossed on a bed. 

But it wasn't his shitty bed, it was Boss's bed. 

Red had not a single memory of ever being on Boss's bed. Red never knew it was so comfy, Red wanted to toss himself into the pillows and wrap himself in the blankets. But with Boss watching him like a predator, Red dared not move a single inch.

Red was paralyzed as Boss approached him. 

"Take off your clothes, Sans," Papyrus said.

'What,' Red was dumbfounded, but his body moved.

"Slowly."

Red couldn't think. All he could do was feel like he was watching from the sky, yet he still in his body.

Red felt his hoodie fall off his shoulders, but he didn't even know when he started taking it off. 

Then, he felt like he was roughly pulled back into his body, like a fish being pulled out of the water by a hook.

Boss was taking his clothes off, starting with his shoulder pads, pulling them over his skull and dropping the heavy garment to the floor.

He moved to his jacket, unzipping the leather and removing the clothing from his bones, revealing his scarred ribs and cracked arms. Red could feel his soul heating up. 

It was a new feeling. He never felt heat quite like this with Stretch and Blue. 

This heat felt like it would char his bones and scourch his soul. It was painful, but it was also intensly good. Red wanted to rip his soul from his chest to stop this heat, but Red didn't feel safe revealing his soul to Boss.

Papyrus felt Red's gaze on him and he loved every second. He wished so desperately Red would never look at any monster like the way he was watching Papyrus.

Red's attention was solely focused on him, his magic caused the smaller skelecton to be flushed and his breathing was ragged. Papyrus could see his soul, he sould see the way it lit his brother's bones through the shirt. It made Papyrus want to pounce on his brother and fuck him until he could see the red tears, but this time, it wouldn't be from pain, it would be the imense pleasure.

And the idea the two dopple gangers saw Red in such a state infuriated Papyrus. It reminded the taller skelecton Red was meant to be punished.

Red was enraptured by his brother. Red never knew his brother was so attractive and Red didn't know how to feel about the heat that had encased him.

Red notice Boss moving to him. Red didn't know if Boss was going to hurt him, but Red hardly cared. He was used to the pain.

Papyrus knew Red. He knew Red has adapted to pain, but what he had planned, would invoke a different type of pain.

Papyrus walked towards his brother, ripping his black shirt off, revealing scarred bones and a mark he had left long ago.

PAPYRUS was written on Red's collar bone, and the taller skelecton was still proud of his work and how it never faded. 

"Brother," Papyrus purred, surprising Red. "I am going to fuck you."

'What,' Red stopped working. His joints froze and his bones turned to ice.

Red hardly felt Boss remove his shorts, but he did feel Papyrus trying to grab his soul. 

Red made his soul disappear in seconds, which only angered his brother.

"I want your soul," Papyrus growled, "Give it to me."

Red didn't want to hand over his soul to Boss, but he was scared what may happen if Red refused his brother, especially since the taller skelecton was already angered. Yet, Red knew it he gave up his soul, there was no garintee Boss would ever return his soul. 

"Sans," Papyrus growled even deeper, "Give me your soul. Or I swear, you will never experience more pain than today."

Terror gripped Red's soul and with a shakey breathe, Red manifested his soul, allowing Boss to grip his soul in one hand.

Papyrus wanted to rip Red's soul from his chest, but he knew how delicate the soul was. And with great self-control, Papyrus gently wrapped his large hands around Red's soul.

'So small,' Papyrus thought, Red's soul about the size of his eye socket.

Papyrus moved Red's soul to his teeth, eager to find out how his brother would taste. Papyrus flicked his tongue across Red's soul, suddenly acutely aware of his brother's reactions as Red gasp.

Red felt a surge of pleasure when Boss touched his tongue to Red's soul. Red didn't want this pleasure though, he didn't want his own brother to cause this. He wanted Blue to hold his soul in his small and gentle hand, cautiously touching the red soul and finding each pleasure point. And Stretch would distract Red from his anxiety by kissing the smaller skelecton and touching him all over his bones.

Red wanted Blue and Stretch. 

Papyrus could sense his brother's mind was elsewhere, successfully angering Papyrus. Papyrus tightened his grip on Red's soul, his anger clouding him from seeing the pain he was causing his own brother. 

Red writhed on the bed, the pain from Boss gripping his soul excruciating. 

Papyrus brought Red's soul back to his mouth, biting the red soul, casuing magic to flow from the wounds.

Red screamed, watching as the magic that dripped from his soul turn into small bits of dust. 

The fog of anger lifted from Papyrus's eyes, allowing the tall skelecton to see the pain he caused his brother. Papyrus could feel a sickness rise from his soul as he watched the magic dripping from his hands turned to dust. He could see Red watching him in absolute terror.

Papyrus back away from his brother, slowly, leaving the red soul with him.

Papyrus left the house, desiring to go back, to explain he hadn't meant to harm his beloved brother so brutally. To apologize to him and beg for the forgiveness. But Papyrus never apologized to any monster, what could he even say to make Red to forgive him.

The truth was, there were no words that could be said to make Red forgive his brother. This was something that a monster never forgot nor forgived. 

But Red would always be willing to forgive Papyrus, no matter the circumstances, but the trauma from this experience would never leave him. Red would always flinch when he would go to touch the smaller skelecton or Red would deny the touches all together.

Papyrus punched a tree in the Snowdin forest before falling to his knees, hot tears falling from the skelecton as his soul mourned his brother, knowing Red would no doubt leave him for the two skelectons waiting for him.

Red didn't know what to do. He was too terrified to move. 

Red looked to the door. He could run. He could go back to Underswap, where two kind and loveable skelectons would be waiting for him. He hoped they would be waiting for him. 

"Red." 

'Hahaha, I am going fucking insane,' Red thought, believing he was hearing the small blue skelecton's voice. 

"Red."

'What, the hell,' Red thought, the voice coming closer. Quickly, the small red skelecton turned and looked behind him, where he saw the smaller blue skelecton, followed by the taller skelecton in his traditional orange hoodie. 

"Papy and I have come to save you," Blue said, looking everywhere to ensure the evil Papy was truly gone. 

"You two came for me..." Red said, his voice cracking. He could feel his magic overwhelming him, causing red tears to streak down his face. 

"Red," Stretch said, his anger rising as more tears peaked from Red's eyes. Stretch didn't realize he was moving to the smaller skelecton until he was hugging the tiny and shaking body. 

"Red, you're safe now," Blue whispered, "The magnificent Sans will protect you!" 

Blue yelled, taking on his egotistical persona, hoping he might get a small smile from the scared skelecton. But to no avail, however, it did make the red skelecton feel slightly better.

"C-Can we go home," Red asked, a slight stutter in his voice. 

"Of course," Stretch says, ready to wrap his arms around the smaller skelecton, until he was stopped by his own brother. 

"Can I take him," Blue asked, desperately wanting to carry his alternate self, needing to carry the red skelecton to feel like he wouldn't disappear, like the red skelecton was truly here and this wasn't a twisted dream.

Stretch nods, telling his brother to wait a second before picking Red up. 

Stretch take his hoodie off, the cold air from the door being open hitting the taller skelecton like Alphys punching him in the ribs. 

Stretch hands the orange hoodie to Red, letting the smaller skelecton put the oversized hoodie on his cold bones. 

Red nods, a silent 'Thank you' in the air as Red cannot say those words while in Underfell, overly aware of how cruel the monsters are in this universe.

Blue in unusually silent as he picks up his darker counter part. He loved the weight in his arms, allowing him to know Red was with him, that he was safe with him and his brother.

Silently, the trio pressed the homing becon to the Underswap machine, waiting for the machine to register the signal for the remote.

Red looked at Stretch and Blue, happy they came for him. The two came to take him back home. 

He was only in Underswap for a week at most, but he already felt like it was home. A place he belonged to, where he truly felt safe and happy.

Red looked once more at the house Boss and him lived in.

"Just a second," Red whispered, his voice still shakey, but no longer stuttering. With a long breathe and determined gaze, Red gave his brother one last curtosy. 

**'I am leaving** ,' Red wrote, his handwriting jagged. ' **This is my last goodbye, Papyrus**.'

Red wondered if it was wise to write his brother's name, but this may be the last memory Boss might have of the smaller red skelecton. 

He left the paper, leaving the name on the letter with no sender.

"I am ready to go," Red said, allowing Blue to pick him up once again as his legs were still shaking slightly. 

Blue and Stretch smiled at Red, letting the happiness seep into their bones as the trio walked into the light portal, returning to the universe they all could call home.


	6. Chapter 6

Red didn't know Blue was so strong. Red never considered Blue weak, per say, but he never knew Red could have such strength to carry both him and Stretch home after they both passed out from getting back at Underswap. 

Red was at the table, enjoying the "breakfast tacos" Blue loved to make. He noted Blue was gradually getting better, taking Red's compliments and criticism to heart. 

"Do you like it," Blue asked, excitement clear in his eyes. Blue was nervous, but eager to see what his counterpart thought about the tacos he made.

Red took a large bite, his gold tooth gleaming in the light of the dining room. 

Red cous say the tacos tasted better. Not drastically better, but the meat was cooked completely and there were not any weird ingredients this time.

"Better," Red said, "The meat is cooked completely, so I can focus on the seasoning of the meat more rather than the raw texture."

Red saw the utter joy Blue had on his skull. Blue looked like it was the happiest moment in his life.

Red could say he wasn't surprised by Blue's reaction, but he didn't expect his eyes to turn into little stars. Red never saw such a thing happen with his blue counterpart. 

"Did your eyes always do that?" Red asked.

"What," Stretch yawned, entering the kitchen. 

"Did Sans's eyes always turn into little stars," Red asked once again, "I never seen his eyes so that before."

"Yeah, it happens whenever he becomes excited," Stretch answered, pulling a chair out to sit in. 

Blue quickly gave his brother the tacos he made this morning, eager to see if he noticed Blue's improvement like Red had.

Stretch, with an inward sigh, took a bite of the taco, surprised the taco was actually good. 

"I like it," Stretch said, still reeling from the surprise of the taco actually tasting decent. "It tastes really good."

Blue's eyes turned back into the little stars, more than happy that both of the monsters he loved enjoyed the food he made.

Blue couldn't say he was hungry though. He had eaten quite a lot earlier with Alphys, talking to his superior about taking a while from patrols. He was more than willing to practice with Alphys like normal, but he didn't know if he could take being away from Red as long as patrols took.

Blue was terrified of the idea. Red leaving, going back to the universe where kindness was not an option, where Red's brother loved him in the wrong. 

"Blue," Red asked, practically feeling Blue's mood dampen drastically. His eyes were no longer stars but magical tears replaced them.

"Sans," Stretch said, knowing well why his brother felt the way he did. "Sans, it's okay."

Stretch moved to his brother, embracing Blue. 

Red just stood, not knowing if he should hug Blue or if he should allow the brothers some privacy. Even if they were in a relationship, the feeling of knowing he didn't belong in this universe was so strong.

"Red," Blue choked out, stretching his arms to his red counterpart. "Please."

Red rushed into the embrace, the feeling of displacement disappearing from his soul as the three connected.

Unaware of the three skeletons, something was happening to their souls. Their souls were connecting, the magic flowing from one to another as the soul themselves remained in one place.

Stretch was first to open his sockets to what was happening. He felt scared, but the feeling of their magic moving was hardly painful. It was the opposite. The feeling was comforting, it felt like he was sitting next to a fire on Giftmas. Warm, content, and loved.

Red and Blue opened their eyes, almost like minds were connected, and saw their magic moving. Much like Stretch, there was a feeling of love, but unlike Stretch, their initial feeling wasn't fear. 

Normally, Red would be afraid, but Blue's magic flowing into his soul made him unafraid. And Stretch soul made his anxiety melt away, like ice turning into water. 

Blue felt Stretch's magic enter his soul, giving Blue the feeling of tranquility. Red's deep care for him and Stretch entering his soul felt like he had run into the clouds with angels. 

None of the skeletons wanted this feeling to end. 

"I-I-" Red started, "I love you." Red whispered, hoping that neither of the monsters would hear him as the feeling of embarrassment hit him like a train. 

Red said those words so lightly, if it were not for the utter silence, no monster would have heard him. 

Stretch and Blue could feel their skulls heat up at Red’s confession.

The embarrassment broke the magical flow as the brothers wanted to scream in joy and hug the red skelton, hiding their warm faces in his collar bones.

Stretch immediately stepped away from the two smaller skeletons, walking straight into the living to sit on the couch and hide his skull from them. 

Blue, however, wrapped the red skeleton in his arms and embraced his counterpart with his soul still showing, not bothering to hide the light blue soul from Red. 

Red hesitated before hugging the blue skeleton back. He also had his soul showing, but he had to resist every instinct that urged him to hide his soul. But Red wanted to show Blue how much he trusted his slightly smaller counterpart.

Stretch watched the interaction from the living room, still too embarrassed to face the two smaller skeletons. 

“I love you too,” Blue said, loud and clear, causing a crimson red blush on Red’s skull.

Stretch once again felt the urge to watch Red and Blue have intimate and sexual moments as Red offered a small kiss on Blue’s skull, causing Blue to have a blue glow on his cheeks.

Stretch felt his shorts become tight. He felt his soul glow, lighting up his rib cage.

Blue saw the glow, curious to what the taller skeleton was doing to cause his soul to have that type of reaction. Red, however, was pretty sure he knew what Stretch was doing, but he didn’t have the courage to tell Blue what his brother was doing. 

Despite what the Red skeleton hypothesized, he couldn’t stop Blue from going to the living room, to his own brother.

“Papy,” Blue said, “Are you okay?” 

Blue had entered the living room and was surprised to state Stretch was in. And the smaller skeleton was not oblivious to what was happening. He was aware and he felt his own excitement in his soul. 

Red and Stretched watched as Blue’s soul started to glow in his own chest. 

“Papy,” Blue whispered, his eyes turning into little hearts as he moved closer to his brother, sitting on his lap. “Do you need help, Papy~”

Stretch couldn’t believe this was his innocent little brother. 

He also saw Red look at the scene in interest, but he also saw insecurity in those sockets. 

“Red,” Blue said, also looking at his red counterpart from another universe, “You too. We both need to help Papy.”

Red looked at Blue for a few more seconds before blushing more and moving to Blue.

Blue grabbed Red quickly, giving him a quick kiss by smashing his mouth on Red’s.

“I also need help, Red.” 

Red kissed Blue, summoning a tongue from his magic to lick his blue counterpart’s jaw, moving to his neck bone, coating each bone in red saliva. This gave Blue’s neck a purple glow as red saliva mixed with Blue’s magic in his neck.

This scene made Stretch need more. 

“S-Sans,” Stretch whispered, “C-Can I watch as….. You two continue…”

Blue and Red looked at each other, both debating on what Stretch asked.

Red nodded to Blue, allowing him to choose what would happen.

Blue, himself, didn’t disagree with the request.

“We need to have a safe word!” Blue said, aware of Red’s trauma.

Stretch nodded, realizing that Red may need to stop within a moment's notice and both of them need to know when Red feels uncomfortable or needs to stop.

“A word that wouldn’t be said in these types of situations…” Blue said, thinking hard about what word would work.

“Tomato?” Red suggested to the brothers, knowing this would be for him, in case he needed to stop at any point during any one of their sexual interactions.

“Yes,” Blue said, “As long as it is a word you will remember, Red.”

Red nodded to Blue and reached his hand to his blue counterpart. 

“Should we continue,” Red asked, a dark crimson on his skull. 

Blue’s eyes turned back into hearts as he grabbed Red’s hand and kissed his cheek. 

“Of course, but maybe we should go to a proper place for such activities.” Blue said, suddenly aware of the place they were attempting such activities. “Will my room suffice?” 

Both Red and Stretch nodded, Stretch grabbing Blue’s and Red’s hands and teleporting the trio to his brother’s room.

The three were teleported right next to Blue’s bed, but now, the rush and daze from before had faded, leaving the embarrassment of their actions. However, that did not mean any of the skeletons wanted to stop. That idea was from the truth.

All of them were quite excited and wanted to continue, but the three skeletons felt their magic heat their skull.

Stretch decided to take the lead, the one with the most experience, as in he had kissed other monsters and had sexual intercourse once.

“Red, Sans, why don’t you two…” Stretch said, embarrassed beyond any level he was before, “... Start out?”

Both of the counterparts were drastically embarrassed, but they agreed with Stretch. Having Blue start with Red might allow him to become more comfortable with the sexual situation the three found themselves in.

With a bright blue face, Blue clanked his skull against Red, offering a kiss while slipping his phalanges into Red’s coat and slowly moving it down his shoulder and arm bones. 

Red returned the kiss, summoning a tongue and licking where Blue’s lips would be. He slipped his tongue into Blue’s mouth and intertwined his tongue with Blue’s.

“Red, can I touch your ribs,” Blue asked, his soul beating a million miles a minute as he moved his hands up Red’s shirt, stopping just short of his ribs, not touching his spine.

“Yeah,” Red said, his voice hoarse with anticipation.

Blue moved his hands to Red’s ribs with patience, slowly moving each finger over his ribs and carefully touching each one.

Red felt his soul race as Blue’s gentle touch scanned over each of his ribs before removing Red’s shirt and tossing it to the ground. 

Red felt a sound creep up from his bones as his mouth opened and he released a low moan. 

Immediately Red covered his mouth and closed his sockets as more moans started to rise from his neck bones. 

Blue moved Red’s hands and begged his red counterpart, “Please, don’t cover your mouth. I like your sounds.”

Red, despite his embarrassment, obliged Blue’s request and didn’t cover his mouth as more moans came from his bones.

Stretch could say he greatly enjoyed the show his brother and Red had unknowingly put on from the taller skeleton.

Stretch watched intently as Blue moved down from Red’s neck bones, to his ribs. Farther down to Red’s spine bones, nipping and licking each bone with an awareness in Blue’s sockets.

Blue was ready to stop at a moments notice, though he hardly wanted to. But Red’s needs came above what the blue skeleton wanted.

Stretch continued to watch as Red’s moans became louder with Blue caressing his pelvis. 

“Red, do you want to make the….” Blue asked, a blue glow on his cheeks as he wondered how his red counterpart wanted to go about having sexual intercourse.

Since they were all skeletons, they were not restrained by gender and had multiple different ways of having sexual intercourse. 

The trio could abide by their genders and simply conjure cocks, allowing one or two of the three to use extra magic to make more of a lower body, such as legs and an ass. 

Or one of them could make a pussy instead of a cock, but that could end up using more magic than making a cock, depending if the one conjuring the vagina has seen one before. It would make the process easier since they would have a reference rather than making one from scratch.

Or they could just put a layer of magic over the opening of their pelvis, allowing all three to conserve magic and experience pleasure longer than they normally would making ecto-flesh from magic.

“I…” Red started, unsure of what to say. “I don’t know.”

Red was not one to admit this type of information often, but he had no experience with sex. 

“Red,” Stretch got up, realization hitting him like a gaster blaster blast, “Are you a virgin?”

Red felt his soul heat his cheeks with magic, “Yeah…”

The two brothers looked at each other, both trying to decide whether or not to continue their actions. 

Red looked between the brothers. 

“I want to continue…” Red whispered, determined to continue with two monsters he adored.

Stretch was hesitant. He didn’t want Red’s first to be anything he would regret, but the awareness in Red’d sockets allowed Stretch to make a decision.

“Red, tell us at any point if you are uncomfortable,” Stretch said, sighing in defeat.

Red nodded and clanking his skull to Stretch, closing his sockets tightly before opening them to see Stretch licking his jaw.

Red pulled back, surprised Stretch made such a move.

Then he saw how tight Stretch’s pants had become.

The orange glow was bright and his cock pushed against Stretch’s shorts, begging to be set free from its prison. 

Red was entranced and looked to Stretch before pulling down his pants, seeing the taller skeleton was watching him with an intent look in his sockets.

Red continued to look at the taller skeleton in the sockets, even as Stretch’s cock bounced out from his shorts when Red pulled the black lower garment down.

Stretch felt his excitement rise watching his dick practically slap on Red’s skull. He just wanted to shove his cock in Red’s mouth and thrust into his mouth, imagining the feel of his teeth scratching against his ecto-dick.

Stretch clenched his phalanges into his palm, resisting the urge to grab Red.

“Red,” Stretch hissed from clenched teeth, “You are testing my patience.”

Red looked at Stretch and turned to Blue, kissing his blue counterpart and whispering something in his ear.

“Lets double team Paps,” Red whispered, laughter rising in his soul.

Blue smiled, immediately agreeing with Red’s devious plan, his own mischief rising within the smallest skeleton’s soul.

The two tiny skeletons approached Stretch, an evil, or mischievous, look in their sockets.

Stretch didn’t know what to expect, but he wasn’t expecting them to push him down onto the bed, nor was he expecting them both to kiss his cock.

Blue swallowed his cock and Red focused on his pelvis, stroking his pelvis and spinal bones. 

Each touch varied with pressure, making every touch a surprise.

Stretch could hardly move as they allowed the pleasure to encompass his entire being.

Stretch didn’t know if he could take much more of this pleasure.

The feeling of his brother sucking so eagerly on his cock was already too much for him, but topped with the feeling of his brother’s counterpart touch every inch of his pelvis with his sharp phalanges had become more than too much. 

It drove the taller skeleton mad. 

He wanted to pin both of the smaller skeletons down and thrust into both of them, but he knew it was Red’s and Blue’s first time. 

Not to mention the trauma Red had experienced with his brother. 

Stretch just didn’t have it in himself to be violent to either of the smaller skeletons.

Stretch felt his soul tense as the need to come started to arise. He felt the magic flowing in his bones move to his pelvis, gathering in one spot in his pelvis, ready to release onto both Red and Blue.

Stretch felt his spine arch as Blue sucked every last drop into his mouth.

Blue waited for his brother to come down from the high he was experiencing, ready to enact a devilish idea.

With Stretch watching the two intensely, Blue kissed Red, allowing Stretch’s orgasm to move between their mouths as their tongues intertwined and their teeth clashed together.

Stretch felt his soul clench as his magic once again formed a cock, Blue smirking at his older brother.

Red felt the excitement in his bones, his magic traveling throughout his entire body. 

Red was excited to continue this foreplay, ready to do so much more.

But the idea of removing his shirt didn’t sit well with the red monster, ashamed of the many scars he had on his bones.

Yet he knew if he told Stretch and Blue, they would accommodate him. But he didn’t want them to view him as weak or pathetic.

Red didn’t want Blue and Stretch to change the way they treated him. 

“Red, are you okay,” Stretch asked, noticing the hesitation in his movements. 

Blue had also noticed this, but he wanted to be sure Papy noticed the change. 

Red looked at them and looked to the floor. 

He just didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to stop, but he didn’t want his body to be seen.

Stretch approached Red, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing the tiny skeleton tightly.

“We can stop Red, there isn’t any shame in stopping if you feel uncomfortable.”

Stretch whispered those words to Red, feeling Blue’s arms also wrap around the small red skeleton. 

“I don’t want to stop,” Red whispered, “It's just…”

Red trailed off before yelling, “I am ashamed of my scars!”

Stretch and Blue looked to each other, confused as to why he would ever be ashamed of his scars. To these two skeletons, Red’s scars were incredibly attractive and proved how undeniably strong Red was.

“Red,” Blue whispered, “Your scars are a sign of strength.”

“Not to mention, make you look unbelievably badass and gorgeous,” Stretch said, hoping to lighten Red’s mood.

Red felt his soul heat up as a magical blush covered his skull.

Red didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know Blue and Stretch thought of his scars that way, though he wondered how they even saw his scars.

“You toss and turn in your sleep,” Stretch said, almost like he was reading Red’s mind. 

With a bright blush, Red slowly took his shirt off as the two skeletons watched him. He saw both their eyes glow with arousal as he trailed down his ribs after taking his shirt off, moving to now take his pants off.

Red felt uncomfortable, but he loved the looks Blue and Stretch were giving him. 

The looks of pure attraction and arousal, which made Red’s self esteem rise drastically.

Blue watched Red intensely as his shorts hit the floor, revealing Red’s pelvis and the red ecto-cock. Blue wanted to pin Red down and ravish him. Blue felt himself become harder as he imagined Red’s shy face as Blue would ravish him. 

Stretch actually felt the same as Blue. He wanted to pin Red and have his own way with Red. But at the same time, Stretch wanted to watch Blue and Red ravish each other. He wanted to watch Red dominate his brother before Blue would take that dominance away from Red. 

Just the thought of Red and Blue taking each other made Stretch harder than before.

Red looked at Stretch and Blue, wondering if they would also take the rest of their clothing off.

“A-Are you two going to join me or what?”


End file.
